


Pick A Side

by McRaider



Series: Somebody Save Me [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety Attacks, Blow Jobs, Bottom Leonard Snart, David Singh is a bamf, Hurt Leonard Snart, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Len is a survivor, M/M, Panic Attacks, The Talk, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McRaider/pseuds/McRaider
Summary: Part two in the Somebody Save Me Series. Len has become Leonard Singh, but that doesn't mean he's left the past behind, he still enjoys being a criminal sometimes, but when Barry walks back into his life, Len has to decide if he's capable of change or would prefer to stay the same.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will begin in 2001-2002, so we’re still about twelve years from the beginning of the show, Barry is just shy of 13, Leonard is 17 going on 18 and that puts Lisa around 10. Chapter Six will jump six years into the future, so 2008, putting Len at 24, Barry at 18, and Lisa at 16, that part of the story will feature all the same warnings as the previous one, panic attacks, and such but it will also feature sex (very exciting right).

Chapter One  
July, 2001

            There are defining moments in every man’s life when he is forced to make a decision, sometimes it’s a life or death decision, other times it’s a decision to be the better person. In Leonard’s case, it was to allow a stranger to tell his father what had happened, or to man up and tell him himself.

            David Singh, Len’s foster father for the last two years gave a sidelong glance at his eldest child, he would be starting his senior year in two months, old enough to be on his own the following May, and he wasn’t foolish enough to think that wasn’t weighing heavily on the young man’s mind. High school was coming to an end, and Len was going to be faced with a lot of adult decisions that David knew the young man wasn’t quite ready for. But Len wasn’t talking about it; he wasn’t talking about much these days. David had watched the sweet, charming young man shut down entirely only two days ago, he knew why he understood how much Ben had meant to his two grandchildren. Now, Len was taking it upon himself to inform his father, a man he hadn’t seen in two years, not since he was viciously attacked by him.

            To say David was more than a little concerned was putting it mildly. He was terrified of this kid, terrified of losing him, terrified of watching him break, shatter into a million tiny pieces that David couldn’t put back together. Most of all, he was afraid of seeing a genuinely good child go down the wrong path because of an asshole like Lewis Snart.

            “Come on kid,” David whispered as the two of them headed to the prison, they would have to sit in a waiting area briefly before they met up with the prisoner. There were some other people there, including a scrawny looking teenager who lit up when he saw Len.

            “Hi Len, I didn’t know you’d be here!” this kid was so full of energy, David was getting tired just watching as he spoke to Len, seating himself next to the sullen teen. “Iris says I’m a nerd because I started high school early, but I think my dad will be excited,” Barry chattered, and that’s when David realized this was Barry Allen, the boy Joe had taken in two years ago. David didn’t even realize they knew one another.

            “You’re being more quiet than normal, is something wrong?” Barry finally asked, noticing the older boy’s lack of response.

            For a moment, David feared Len would lash out at the kid, but he was pleasantly surprised, “My grandpa died,” Len offered, his voice quiet and clearly miserable. “I’m here to tell my dad, but I probably shouldn’t bother he’ll find some way to make me feel even more miserable about it.”

            David was further surprised when Barry reached out and gripped Len’s bigger hand in his, “I’m really sorry, I could come with you if you’d prefer?”

            Len wanted to say yes, he didn’t even know why, but he couldn’t put Barry in his father’s eyesight, couldn’t risk the boy he’d come to know rather casually whenever they met at the precinct over the past two years. Barry was meant to be protected and cherished, and Len sure as hell wasn’t going to sully the boy’s beauty and light with the likes of his father. “Nah, go see your old man, I’m sure he misses you. Also, congrats on coming to high school, you’ll be there with me, so don’t be afraid to say hi in the halls.” Len was secretly hoping that if Barry said ‘hi’ and others saw him say it back that they’d leave the kid alone and not bully him.

            “I will, thanks, Len…let me know if there’s anything I can do, even if it’s just listening about your grandpa,” Barry offered as he stood when one of the guards called his name. He waved to Dave, despite not knowing him before following the man on his own.

            David shook his head, “That kid is incredible,” he whispered.

            “Don’t I know it,” Len replied, “Mom’s murdered, and he’s strong enough to believe it wasn’t his old man, and still visits him every damn week when his dad told him not to.”

            David studied his son if he didn’t know better; he’d say Len was in awe of the kid. Maybe he was, Barry Allen was an incredible child, Joe constantly talked about he lit up the house despite the horrible situation he’d been put through. He didn’t mope; he didn’t let it get him too down, while he clearly hurt over it, he still chose to be a happy kid.

            “Did you want me to come back with you?” David asked.

            Len shook his head, he felt exhausted physically, mentally and emotionally. He missed his grandfather, Lisa hadn’t visited as much in the final days of the ALS, Ben had been rather adamant about not letting her see the bad sides of the disease, so as he lost the ability to swallow and had a feeding tube, as he lost the ability to speak, and eventually as his heart gave out, it was only Len and David at his side.

            Len shook his head, “I’ll do it on my own,” he whispered.

            David did something he almost never did, reaching out he grabbed his foster son and pulled him close, pressing a kiss to the boy’s temple, “I love you, and nothing that man says or spews in hatred will change that okay.”

            Len nodded, he didn’t like affection in public, but at the moment he could use the support. The guard called his name, waving him forward and Len followed him. A part of Len, the irrational part, knew he wasn’t going to be staying, but as he glanced back over his shoulder he feared he may not see David again.

            It had been two years since he’d last seen Lewis Snart, the man hadn’t changed much, he had less hair, which looked greasy, he was portlier, but the scowl and snarl were still ever present. “Prodigal son finally returns, what brings you to my humble abode, faggot?” his sneer was chilling and it made Len realize that if his father ever gets out of here, he was probably first on the list of people Lewis would come after.

            “Lovely to see you too, Lewis,” Len replied through the phone, he kept repeating in the back of his head why he was here, he was just informing a son of the death of his father.

            “What’s wrong, gone for two years and suddenly you’re too good to call your old man dad?”

            Len gave his father a cold and dead smile, “I call the correct man dad, and you are most certainly not that person. I’m here to inform you that your father passed away two days ago,” he kept his voice calm and even, cold even because that’s what was necessary.

            “Good riddance, man gave Snart a bad name,” Lewis growled into the phone through his chubby cheeks. Len felt the well of anger in his veins, but he tamped it down, he’d spent fourteen years letting this asshole get to him, he wasn’t going to give him another moment of satisfaction. “Kinda like you and that little whore Lisa. Such a disappointment that one.”

            “Shut your fucking mouth,” hissed Leonard.

            His father leered, getting closer to the glass, “Mighty strong words for a little fag with a piece of ballistics glass between us.”

            Len smirked, “Says the man who’s in prison for nearly being his son to death.”

            “Too bad I didn’t get it right,” Lewis replied sitting back some.

            “I want you to give us up for adoption,” Len said suddenly, he wasn’t sure why, or perhaps he was.

            Lewis chuckled, “Why, so I can give you a better life. I don’t think so you useless piece of shit, I’m going to force you to be my son for as long as I can, just to make you more miserable, and one day when I bust out of here, or even better when you get caught at your own little heist, I’m gonna enjoy torturing you til you die.”

            The guard, who’d clearly noticed the reaction the young teenage opposite of Lewis was having, grabbed Lewis and yanked him away from the glass. But it was too late, Len’s breathing was getting ragged, he was shaking. He would never be free of that man.

            Lewis was long gone, but Barry, who’d been speaking to his father noticed the way the older boy was reacting, “Hold on dad,” Barry replied as he put the phone down, he moved over to Len who was trying desperately to catch his breath, one of the guards looked ready to touch him, to check on him but Barry held up his hand. “Don’t,” he warned, “I…I think his foster father is out in the lobby, could you bring him back?”

            “Sure thing kid,” the guard replied.

            Barry, unaware his father had scooted over to watch his only son, stood closer to Len, “I’m here, Lenny. What can I do?” he asked.

            “Can’t…can’t breathe.”

            Barry was all too familiar with a panic attack he looked at his father, noticing him for the first time, Henry looked worried sick, “Can I touch you?” Barry asked, not wanting to startle the teen further.

            Len’s face crumbled and he buried it in his hands, “I hate him,” he cried.

            Barry didn’t need to ask who, he’d heard enough about Lewis Snart, and done enough peaking on his own to know the man was the worst kind of person. The door opened and David hurried in, “Jesus kid,” he whispered as he walked over and knelt down next to Barry. “Feel free to go back to visiting with your dad, Allen.”

            Barry looked at his dad and saw compassion and concern, a doctor wanting to make sure a patient was okay, “If it’s all the same, sir, I think both of us would rather make sure Len is okay.”

            David looked at Barry in shock to Henry, who despite being a supposed murder looked more concerned about a child that wasn’t his own, than the poor boy’s actual father. “Thank you,” was all he said, he reached out tentatively and pressed his hand to Len’s face. “Hey kiddo, take a deep breath for me and hold it for three seconds,” he instructed. He could feel Len shaking, he could see him losing color as he tried to get air into his lungs. He used his fingers on Len’s head and face, to massage the base of his skull, something he’d learned was a bit like Len’s snooze button.

            Barry was once again holding Len’s hand as he took the instruction, David smiled, “Good job, again and hold it for four seconds,” he encouraged. He wiped at the tears falling down from Len’s ashamed face.

            “It’s not your fault, Lenny,” Barry encouraged, he didn’t even know what ‘it’ was, but he was such a smart kid already.

            “Another breath, hold it for five,” David whispered, he wanted to call Len son, but he couldn’t, right now that word would just make this worse, it was a trigger of his, and while it didn’t trigger him often, it was enough in an already broken moment to leave him in shreds.

            “I’m okay,” Len murmured finally.

            David shook his head and he leaned his head against Len’s, “I very much doubt that kiddo, but I’ll take your word for it. How about we stop and get some ice cream on the way home, I know an adorable ten year old who would love some too.”

            “Thanks, dad,” Len whispered. It still filled David’s heart with joy, made him stupid happy, right now it just made him thankful to know someone really loved him. Len looked up and met Barry’s gorgeous hazel eyes, “Thanks, Bar, sorry I interrupted you and your dad.”

            Barry shrugged and looked over at his father, who was beaming with pride, “I don’t think he minds too much, as long as you’re okay. Are you, okay that is?”

            Len looked at the younger boy, “I’m trying.”

            Barry smiled at that, “I think we all are.”

            David looked at Barry, before taking out his card and writing his address down, “Come visit anytime, Allen. I think you’re a good friend for Len to have.”

            Barry beamed before he hugged David and Len, both of whom just chuckled, before both stood, “Later, kid,” Len said to Barry, giving him a half smile.

            “By Len,” replied Barry as the two men left.

            “If I didn’t know better, I’d say someone has a little crush,” his father stated into the phone once Barry picked up his end.

            Barry’s ears and cheeks turned red with a blush, “Shut up dad,” he grinned.

            Henry chuckled, “Just be careful slugger, you’ve seen how cruel this world can be. And please dear god don’t have sex til you're older.”

            “Ew dad! Not yet.”

            Henry breathed a sigh of relief, “Maybe we should talk about that,” chuckled Henry.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Len talk about some serious topics, including drinking and driving and sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Note: This chapter discusses rape, and while it doesn't go into detail, it's mentioned so could be triggery. 
> 
> Thank you for the reviews and Kudos! I'm so glad people are enjoying this series, I can't lie i'm crazy in love with it, so hopefully I can write it as long as I feel that way. This story is obviously finished, there's a third and fourth one planned and partially written each.

**Chapter Two**

Iris West gripped Barry’s hand tight as they walked into the cemetery, Barry knew they weren’t dressed appropriately, but he didn’t think Len would care very much. They’d biked here, and put their bikes at the end of the small car line up near the grave site of Benjamin Snart.

            “Why are we here?” Iris asked, wanting to know why she’d be lying to her father later when he asked.

            Barry looked at her, “Because a friend of mine lost his grandpa, and I remember what it was like when I lost mine, I thought he might like the company,” Barry replied.

            “Isn’t that what family is for?” Iris asked in confusion.

            Barry rolled his eyes and made his way up the hill, he saw them standing at the side of the gravesite. Barry felt his stomach roll; the last time he’d been in a cemetery had been when his mother had died. He gulped, but moved forward all the same. He spotted Len immediately, he was clutching the hand of a ten year old sobbing girl, and David stood behind them both.

            Len’s eyes widened slightly as both Iris and Barry stepped up to his other side. Barry just gave him a sad smile, before they all looked back to the minister. David Singh stood there in awe at the silent support from a mere thirteen year old. This kid was made of nails, he’d decided. He looked at Iris who, clearly while skeptical, was remaining at Barry’s side as well.

            David wondered if Len realized how much loyalty he inspired in those around him. Perhaps he could convince the kid to go into a job that wasn’t likely to send him to jail as well. Len heard a sniffle from Lisa and pulled her tight to his side, where she buried her face and cried. Len’s own blue eyes were red rimmed and looked exhausted.

            As the roses were passed out he accepted one and gripped Lisa’s hand, handing her one as well, “Come on Little Lisa,” he whispered as they stepped forward and put it on the casket. “Bye gramps, we love you,” he whispered, putting his hand on the casket.

            Lisa reached and put hers on the casket as well, “Bye grandpa,” she whimpered.

            Len didn’t hesitate, once she was done he lifted her up under her arms and held her against his chest, she promptly buried her face in his neck and shoulder and sobbed. David stepped forward, accepting a rose and knelt down beside it, “You have my word that I’ll take care of these two,” he whispered.

            Once the funeral had ended Len let David take Lisa back to the cars, he looked at Barry, “Thanks for coming, you didn’t have to,” he offered.

            Barry just gave him a sad knowing smile, “I just remember how I felt on the days my grandpa and mom died, I figured a little more family might not hurt.”

            “Thank you,” Len whispered, he wanted to hug Barry, but he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to. He was so much older than the kid, he knew there was a line and while he felt an odd pull towards the kid, he couldn’t risk making it look like he was using the kid. He genuinely liked Barry, and it was one of the truest friendships he’d ever had, despite having only ever talked a handful of times. Len was in no hurry to do anything to tarnish their friendship.

            “Sure, I’ll see you at school?” Barry asked.

            Len gave Barry an honest smile and nodded, “Definitely, and like I said don’t be afraid to say hi.” With a wave and a nod to Iris, he headed back to the car.

 

            Later that night, Len lay on his side, staring at his little sister as she sniffled and tried to go to sleep, “Lisa, sweetie you have to sleep,” he told her as he gently brushed the hair from her face.

            “Will you still be here when I wake up?” she asked, sobbing.

            Len sighed, “Lisa, I’m not going anywhere,” he swore, “But refusing to sleep isn’t benefiting anyone. Please get some sleep sweetheart,” he whispered.

            “Stay with me?” she asked.

            “You know I will, come here,” he smiled as she curled up against his chest, “ _Hey Jude, don’t make it bad, take a sad song and make it better,”_ he sang, letting his rapidly gravelly voice sooth her into sleep. He realized into the second refrain, that letting her curl up against him had been a terrible idea because now he couldn’t get up without waking her.

            “How ya doin’ kid?” David asked as he stepped into the room and leaned against the door frame.

            Len looked up and over at his foster father, he wanted to tell him everything, he just wasn’t sure what he could say. “Honestly, I’m struggling,” he whispered.

            David nodded, stepping into the room he gently removed Lisa from Len’s arms, making sure she was comfortable, before he waved for the young man to follow him. They headed down into the kitchen, and David pulled out two cold beers. Popping them open he held one out to Len, “It’s okay, it won’t hurt you.”

            “Isn’t it illegal?”

            David smirked, “Technically it’s my house and I’m an adult, so no, as long as it’s just you and me once in awhile its fine. Besides, you look like you could use a talk and this may help.”

“I don’t want to become an alcoholic,” Len replied, still staring at the bottle.

David chuckled at that, “Lenny, the only way you become an alcoholic is by abusing alcohol, regularly, drinking one, every once in awhile, hell even drinking one once a week or one a day doesn’t make you an alcoholic. Maybe I should start teaching you some things that matter,” David sighed, realizing he was shit at this.

“You teach me a lot!” Len argued.

David directed the boy to sit down on the couch, “I know, but parents aren’t perfect and I’ve clearly missed a few things, let’s talk, we’ll start with some basic things and maybe as you relax if you want to talk you can tell me what’s been bothering you recently. Have you ever had anything to drink before?” he asked.

Len nodded, “Once when I was just out of Juvie, I stole one of dad’s beers.”

David smirked, he’d been the same age, right around fifteen, “Beer is probably among the more tame drinks, but there is a variety, which I’m sure you’ve noticed there’s wines, spirits and hard liquor. The hard stuff is the stuff that gets you drunk the quickest, because it’s got the highest concentration of alcohol. But most guys, even ones your age, can get by having one or two beers and feel little more than fuzzy, that’s safe.”

“Okay, so anything past fuzzy isn’t safe?”

David nodded, “I have no doubt at some point you’ll be out having fun and not paying attention and you’ll experience drunk, so I want you to understand two things now, first off if you ever, ever have more than one beer, and get behind the wheel of a car, I will personally walk you to a prison cell, do you understand?”

Len’s eyes grew wide and he nodded, “Yes sir.”

“Relax kid, I just want you to understand how dangerous drinking and driving is, because it’s not just you in danger, it’s everyone and yourself. Don’t do it, don’t let me ever catch you doing it or we’ll have problems. But I also want you to understand that if you’re drunk and you can’t drive you can always call me, no matter what.”

“Got it.”

“My guess is your dad probably drank the hard stuff, vodka, gin, rum or whiskey, that sort of stuff, that stuff has a higher concentration it’s why most people have shots or two fingers worth, because anymore and you’re on the floor trying to remember your name.”

The comment had the desired effect as Len chuckled, “What happens after fuzzy?”

“Dizzy, it’s different for everyone, but first you feel a little…almost muted at the edges, like you’re not quite as in control of your feelings and actions, we call it buzzed, but it’s a bit like a fog is settling over you. The next level is drunk, usually you’ve consumed three or more drinks, you’ll find yourself doing things or saying things you may not typically do.”

“Okay, so drunk is bad?”

David sighed and tilted his head to the side, “Drunk isn’t always bad, there’s nothing wrong with getting drunk once in awhile, and having a good time, but in a controlled environment, do you know what I mean?”

“Like here?”

“Right, or if you’re out with people you really trust that you know will have your back no matter what. That’s when it’s okay.”

“What do you mean will have my back?” Len asked, he knew what it meant but he wasn’t sure why it was so important.

David closed his eyes and thought for a minute, he decided to push forward, “Look, guys and girls are different; they get different talks at certain ages about things they should and shouldn’t do. But first off, as a cop I know for a fact certain things don’t just happen to girls and I know that guys are unfortunately are as in much danger as women. So here’s the long and short of it, the people who attack other people, they aren’t always strangers, in fact most of the time they’re friends, someone you care about. One day you’re going to have a boyfriend and you’re gonna want to do things, and that’s fine, but please understand me completely when I say this, no always means no.”

“I would never--”

David put his hand up, “I don’t mean if someone says it to you, I know you wouldn’t. But men aren’t always good at listening with their real brain when they’re horny. If you say no and the guy doesn’t stop, you do everything you damn well can to make sure he stops. Len, if someone doesn’t stop when you say no, and they acknowledge they hear you but keep going, that’s not love son. Not ever.”

Len could see how serious David was about this, “Have…were?”

“Yes, I was in college. It was my boyfriend at the time. Look, don’t leave your drink alone, and only go out with those you really trust. Have a good time, just be smart about the good time, okay.”

“I can do that.”

David smiled, “I know son, you’re a great kid and I know you’re going to struggle believing it, but you’re going to be a great man one day.”

Len got quiet at that, and David realized that’s where the issue was, “How do you know?”

David took a draw of his beer and considered his words, he looked around his house, empty mantles that were now filled with pictures of two beautiful kids with wonderful smiles. “I know because I’ve seen it in you. The way you treat Lisa, even when she makes you mad or frustrated, you love her so you treat her with love and respect. I’ve seen it with your grandfather, I know how painful it was at the end to see him failing, but you were there every day so he had someone to talk to him. I’ve seen it in you with that Allen kid, you may literally be the only person besides him who believes his dad is innocent, and you never put on kid gloves with him. I’ve seen it with Mick, when you have him over here on bad anniversaries so he isn’t alone. Len, son you’re terrified to become your father, believe me, I get that, but you are as far from him as you could be. You have all this compassion and love for people who show you the loyalty you deserve and you give all of yourself. Don’t be ruled by a fear of something that isn’t going to happen.”

“But I steal, I still feel the desire to do it, doesn’t that make me bad?”

“It’s not black and white like that kid, trust me, I believe in the law and rules, but there’s more to it. You don’t steal to hurt people, you steal because people hurt people. You don’t think I know the last two heists you did were abusive assholes who were already wanted by the police,” he was surprised when Len turned red.

“Len, everyone has darkness in them--”

“You don’t,” Len quickly defended him.

David chuckled, “You don’t think so? Len, there are days when you’ve had horrible nightmares, or flashbacks, or when your sister is having a nightmare that I vividly imagine what it would be like to shoot your father dead. I’ve thought it out in excruciating detail, how I’d do it, what I’d do to ensure I was never caught. But there’s a big difference between wanting to kill someone and actually killing someone.”

Len was silent for a minute, obviously considering his foster father’s words, “I’ve looked up all the information I can about the foster system, did you know at eighteen you’re no longer my legal guardian? That I’m considered an adult?”

David did know, because it was all he’d thought about lately, “I do, but just because the law considers you an adult, doesn’t mean you are.”

Len looked shocked at him, “You won’t kick me out?”

David half laughed half cried, “God no you idiot,” he whispered. “Len you can’t keep this stuff to yourself kiddo. It’s going to eat away at you. Len, you are welcome here until you no longer want to be here. If that’s eighteen, then great, if that’s not until twenty-five, that’s fine too.”

“That’d be weird,” Len replied, making David chuckle.

“I love you,” David whispered, “yes it would be very weird, but I’d support you. Eighteen doesn’t mean you’re going to be thrown into the world and be on your own, at least not in a loving normal home, son. You’re always welcome in my house, just…don’t have sex unless we’re not home, okay.”

“Oh god,” Len closed his eyes and covered his face.

“Do we need to talk about that too?”

“Fuck no,” Len laughed as he turned a brighter red.

David gave an affirmative nod, “Lenny, you’re my son. No matter what that asshole said, blood doesn’t make a family. A wise man once said family don’t end with blood, and it’s true. You are always going to be my child, the sweet kid I took in at sixteen who needed to be cared for so bad.”

“I want to change my last name, but Lewis won’t ever agree to that, much less sign away his parental rights. I’m stuck being a Snart forever,” the misery in Len’s voice was clear.

David shook his head, “I’ll talk to a few people, see what we can do, if you’re serious about this. Also, for the record at eighteen you’re legally allowed to change your name, so even if that bastard doesn’t sign away those rights, you can change your name the minute you turn eighteen and no judge is going to blame you for that.”   David paused and looked at his foster son, “Have you, had sex yet? With a guy?”

“As opposed to women who I don’t find sexually attractive? No, I haven’t had…” He closed his eyes, “I have to tell you something,” Len whispered, “And…I’ve never told anyone.”

David reached out, touching the teen’s arm, “I know son, there were notes in your juvie record, it indicated you’d been attacked and possibly sexually assaulted.”

Len’s eyes watered as he nodded, “I tried dad, I really did,” he whispered.

David pulled Len to him, hugging him close, and pressing a kiss to his head, “You couldn’t have prevented it, and it changes nothing son. What happened that was just a vicious attack, but your real first time, with someone you care about, shouldn’t hurt.”

“I’m not really…interested. Like, I want to be and my body reacts ya know, but I just don’t…” he shrugged, as though it was the answer and looked down at his hands, “What’s wrong with me?”

David kept his arm around his boy, thinking about how to explain it, “Nothing kiddo, it’s perfectly normal to not feel aroused after what you’ve been through. Also, you should know the first time you do decide to…catch if you will, that you may have a flashback or a panic attack, that’s something you should probably mention ahead of time to your boyfriend when the time comes.”

“What if I never want to?”

The cop shrugged, “Then you don’t, I imagine you will at some point, once you realize how good it can actually feel, but that’s a decision you can make when you’re ready. And don’t push yourself, look kids are always in a hurry to have sex, because it feels really good, and believe me, when done right, it does feel good Len. But sex needs to mean something too, there’s this thought that it doesn’t have to, but you’re giving away a piece of yourself every time make sure it’s to the right person, okay?”

“How will I know.”

David smirked, “You’ll know.”

“Thanks David.”

“Anytime kid, go get some sleep.”

TBC


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kind words and lots of kudos. This story was so much fun to write! There are pieces I'm still fixing and editing but going to try and do an update every other day. Got for sure another 3 stories to write too so very excited stay tuned. Also I'm glad you all like the idea of David as a father, I think Singh has so much great potential.

**Chapter Three**

            Despite being a senior this year, Len couldn’t be less excited about it if he tried, naturally his sister Lisa, in her final year of grade school, was all excitement and chatty. Then again, she was still at that age where school gave everyone hopes and dreams. Eventually, she’d realize those hopes and dreams were little more than wishes.

            He watched as Barry hopped out of the car and waved to Joe, at thirteen he was all excitement for being in high school a year ahead of most kids. Len didn’t have the heart to tell him most people wouldn’t see that as a good thing. He already saw some of the jocks eyeballing him like wild animals, preparing to feast upon the unsusrpecting gazelle at the first opportunity.

            Len, dressed in his usual leather jacket over his black t-shirt and dark blue jeans wandered towards the younger shorter boy. Len towered over the poor boy, which was easily almost a foot shorter than him; Len had reached 5’9, where as it was clear Barry was still closer to 5 feet if than 6. “Len!” Barry gave him one of his sunshine smiles that made Len’s world feel a little less dark. He couldn’t explain the feeling of warmth the boy gave him in a world that felt unusually cold.

            “Hey kid, you excited?” Len glared at all the surrounding jocks and potential bullies, making sure they all got the message, this kid was under his protection, and he wasn’t afraid to take on the world for him. Perhaps it was a bit early to feel that way, but despite clearly seeing the worst imaginable thing in his already young life, Barry was somehow still full of some much love and innocence.

            “I can’t wait! My teachers said if I keep this up I could be in college in two and a half years!” Barry beamed with pride, Len was impressed by how smart the kid was. He wondered if he or Lisa ever had that sort of potential.

            Len looked at Barry’s schedule and walked him to his homeroom class, “Let me know if you need anything, Barr, okay.”

            “I’m not a kid Len,” Barry said somewhat serious, as if he wasn’t a prepubescent child in a high school full of hormonal teens.

            “I know, but there are a lot of assholes here, I’d just prefer to keep you away from them.”

            Barry nodded, he did appreciate avoiding bullies having had his life’s fill of them, “Thanks Len, will I see you today?”

            “Probably not, kid. You’re in mostly freshman classes, despite not being that bright, I’m still in a decent number of AP classes. Sorry buddy, but if you see me, its okay to wave.”

            Barry appreciated that Len wasn’t concerned with how others saw him, it must’ve been nice to feel that way. “I will bye Len.”

            It wasn’t even third period before Barry started hearing comments about his appearance and his dad. He knew it was possible, he’d hoped high school would mean people had matured beyond that point, but that was clearly not the case. He’d heard things about Len too, people claiming he was being protected by a criminal and wondering if it meant he was a criminal too, he heard people joke that since both their father’s were in prison it must be future prisoners of Central City. Most of it, Barry just brushed off, but he wondered how these things made Len feel.

            So as they waited for their rides, he asked Len, “Does it bother you they call you a criminal?”

            Len shrugged, “No, I supposed I am, I’ve been to Juvie, I still pull the occasional heist.”

            Barry’s brow furrowed, “But why?”

            “Its fun,” was all Len replied, he saw the look Barry gave him and felt his stomach churn.

            “But it’s wrong,” Barry replied, “You’re stealing from innocent people.”

            Len opened his mouth to rebuttal, but he saw David pull up and he stood, “I’m sorry to disappoint you, Barry, but not everyone can change who they are.”

            He hated how sad Barry looked at him as he climbed into the car, “Everything all right?” David asked.

            “I think I just broke his heart,” Len whispered.

            David grimaced, imaging what Joe would say the next day, “How so?”

            “He heard people talking about me being a criminal, I told him I sort of still was,” Len whispered, he hated himself for it suddenly, to know he’d disappointed some kid. He wished he could understand what he felt for the kid.

            David wasn’t sure what to say, Len chose his path, if he wanted to remain at least part time a criminal, then he needed to understand the disappointment, fear and consequences it brought. As much as he wanted to wrap the kid in bubble wrap and protect him from the world, truth was he couldn’t, and Len would never learn anything. If he wanted to find happiness, and see the hope Barry saw, then he’d have to face the darker side of who he was. So, David changed the subject, “Your grandfather’s attorney called me, said I should bring you over for a conversation, apparently you seem to be inheriting something.”

            They drove to the attorney’s office in silence. All Len could do was think about the look of utter disappointment and disbelief on Barry’s impressionable face. Even Lisa’s looks didn’t crush him the way Barry’s had. The worst part was, Len didn’t really understand why that look made him ache so bad; he barely knew Barry, they’d only talked a handful of times, the beginnings of a friendship had begun but it wasn’t like he was Mick. No, this was something different, something he’d never felt from or around anyone, not even David or Lisa. He missed his grandpa, this was something he could’ve asked him about. Grandpa would’ve explained it. But instead he was alone now. David was great, but, well he just wasn’t the same.

“Come on kid,” David finally said, pulling the teen from his internal war. Once inside and both seated, Len with a soda and David with a coffee the attorney opened the file, “So the reason I called you both is because Leonard, your grandfather left you and your sister Lisa as the sole inheritors of well…everything.”

            “What does that mean?” Len asked.

            The attorney smiled, “Well first it includes two trust funds, one for Lisa with one hundred and fifty thousand dollars in the account to use as she and David deem fit, though your grandfather did specify he preferred it be either for college tuition or money to go to the Olympics with.”

            Len’s eyes widened at the thought of that much money, then the attorney spoke again, “Your grandfather also had several investment accounts, which together total over five hundred thousand dollars, which you will now inherit, and he was not specific how that money should be spent. Additionally, he requested that his estate be sold, which we’ve had assessed and it will total about another three hundred thousand once sold, possibly more, that he has deemed should be spent on a future home or housing of your choosing.”

            Len did the math that was almost a million dollars, just shy, suddenly in a matter of days he’d become rich and he wasn’t even sure what to do with it. Although, his mind did begin to come up with a few things, “Son, are you all right?” David asked.

            “Mr. Alberts, would it be all right if I requested that you keep the money in the investment accounts…no actually, keep all of it but ten thousand, could you make a ten thousand dollar donation to the ALS foundation, on behalf of my grandfather, Lisa and I.”

            David couldn’t help the grin that spread slowly across his face, as did the attorney, “Absolutely young man, I’ll make sure the check is cut tomorrow. At this time you are under the age of eighteen, your grandfather left me as executor of the estate until you were eighteen or chose your own person, we could have David placed in charge of your funds, that way if you make a decision you don’t have to come see me every time.”

            Len looked at David, “Would that be okay?”

            “Of course son, whatever you want, I’d be fine driving you here too, of course.”

            Len paused, “There’s one more thing, I’d really like…I’d like to buy a motorcycle.”

            David shook his head and chuckled, “Well I suppose that ruins your Christmas present.”

            Len’s eyes widened, “Seriously?”

            “I had intended to get you one for Christmas, yes.”

            “Oh, well then in that case, never mind, I can wait.”

            David smirked and ruffled the younger man’s hair, “What paperwork do we need to sign to have me put in charge so I can help him until he’s eighteen.”

            “I’ll have it faxed to you by morning, and I’ll have confirmation of that check being issued.”

            “Thank you sir,” Len replied, shaking the attorney’s hand.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving to those in the US. Here's chapter 4, I've outlined the entire series so far there will be a total of six more stories on top of these two. So stay tuned! It'll be a bumpy ride. I've got another series I'm considering.

**Chapter Four**

“I’m just sayin’ this is your chance to go straight, Lenny,” Mick told the younger teen as they browsed isles of motorcycles at the Harley store in Keystone.

            “But the rush and what about you? There are things I enjoy about doing this,” Len explained. He wanted a Soft tail he’d decided, he knew that much, and he’d need a sidecar for his sister, though he was sure David wouldn’t let her ride until she was older.

            “Find other ways; believe it or not, being a fireman has taught me a lot about my obsession, I still get to enjoy a fire, while doing the right thing for once.”

            Len tilted his head, he had to give it to Mick, he’d certainly embraced David’s encouragement to find a job he could channel his passion into while still being helpful to others. “Look, you said you didn’t like how this kid, this Allen kid looked at you, with disappointment, then give him a reason not to look at you like that anymore.”

            Len enjoyed playing Robin Hood, he wasn’t sure he was willing to just give it up that easily, but there were definitely other ways he could help people. “If I decided to run a company, one that breaks into places…legally sort of, would you help me?”

            “Course, you know I would. You’re my partner,” Mick replied, “Look, Len, I’m gonna follow you wherever you go, we’re brothers now.” It was as close as he’d ever get to say he loved the younger man. He wasn’t big on emotions, but Len deserved to know he always had someone in his corner.

            Len smiled, “Thanks, Mick.” He did have a few ideas, he’d have to see how many were plausible, he knew for sure that one of them was doable, he even knew the dump he wanted to buy, but the second one might be a little tougher, and the third one seemed nearly impossible.

            “I think this all black one is right up your alley,” Mick said pointing to the sleek all black and chrome one. The main parts of the black were a matte black, making it look sleeker somehow,  “If he’s agreeing to buy it early for you and get your input, you might as well find the sexiest one you can,” joked Mick.

            “I want to threaten my father,” Len offered.

            Mick glanced over at him, glad there wasn’t anyone else around them, “In prison?”

            Len shrugged, “We both still know people, and I won’t owe any favors if I can offer them a few thousand bucks. I want David to adopt us. My father won’t sign over the paternal rights by choice, the only way he’d ever give up his supposed lineage would be through threatening I want to force his hand.”

            Mick nodded, “I’ll talk to some people, see if we can do it without you paying money. That bastard’s had enough from you. We’ll get him to give up his rights.”

 

            Two weeks later, in Iron Heights, Lewis Snart was “accosted” by three larger men. Two of them, black and towering over him at almost 6’3 or taller, they were well known for starting fights and taking people down in the prison. Though they’d never been caught, because snitches didn’t last long here and the third man was smaller, closer to Lenny’s height and weight, probably white, but he looked to have some other race in his blood as well based on his hair and skin tone. The smaller man didn’t hesitate to get right into his face, he’d killed someone, they’d said involuntary manslaughter, but more than a few suspected he’d committed his crime on purpose. “We hear you like to beat kids,” the smaller man growled as they stepped in closer.

            “Th…they’re just lessons,” Snart replied, while he may have been top dog on the outside, Lewis was under no delusion that here he was smaller and weaker.

            “We also hear you’re doing everything you can to cling to the kids, so we’re gonna let you in on a surprise, that boy of yours is comin’ by today. You’re gonna sign over all paternal rights, or you’re gonna have an accident tonight,” the man on the left of Lewis’ head pressed his fist against the wall, cracking his knuckles and smiling.

            Lewis glared at them, “What’s it to you anyway?”

            The black man on the right stepped closer, “I don’t like it when a white man messes with a brother, sign the papers, or you’re gonna find yourself in the middle of a race riot and you’re gonna be on the loosin’ end.”

            Lewis nodded, grimacing as they turned away from him quickly, he was unharmed for now, but he wasn’t foolish enough to believe it’d last long. He was already planning how to destroy Leonard later, but for now, he’d sign the damn papers because one day, he’d be out of this prison. Later that afternoon when Len showed up, Lewis turned his eyes on the far too confident young man, “I hear you got something for me to sign,” he growled.

            Len grinned and handed the document over to the guard, practically bouncing when his father did indeed sign the document that the guard had taken from him. Lewis gave the boy a sneer, “Just cause you ain’t mine in name no more, doesn’t mean I won’t ruin you when I get out of here. And I promise boy, when I’m done, you’re gonna wish you were dead,” the man glowered.

            Len smirked as he looked at his father, “Go to hell old man,” he replied, before accepting the papers back and walking out of the prison. It was the first time in years he didn’t feel afraid of Lewis Snart, afraid of the man who’d once ruled his hand with iron. He mounted his brand new bike, which he’d just gotten his license for and slipped the document safely away, before speeding off to the precinct. For the first time in his young life, Len felt free, he knew he’d gone about it the wrong way, but he didn’t care, he just wanted to get that man away from him and his sister. If he severed all ties, then maybe he could let his sister grow up away from the Snart name, let her be her own person.

            He arrived at the precinct to meet David outside, “Hey kid, Motorcar?” he asked.

            Len nodded, today he was going to tell David exactly what he wanted to be done with grandpa’s money. He was excited, and he hoped that David would support him, but if he didn’t then Len only had to wait until June of next year to get his hands on the money.

            “So you wanted to talk?” David asked, trying to keep away from the topic of why his eldest wasn’t in school.

            “I’ve decided what I want to do with the money, well…some of it, and I’ve done all the research so you won’t have to. Oh! Here,” Len handed over the document and David’s eyes grew wide.

            “Holy crap, you got him to sign it,” David didn’t even want to consider how Len had done such a thing, he imagined it had ruffled more than a few feathers. For now, the soon to be adoptive father would just look at it as a blessing, and pray it never came back to bite them later.

            “The court fees and everything can come from grandpa’s money for us, I think he’d approve of us spending a little on this.”

            David’s hand shook as he covered his mouth, this kid was less than ten months from his 18th birthday and he was asking for David to adopt him, to give him his last name. “Are…you’re sure?”

            “Lisa deserves better, I deserve better. The name Snart never meant anything to me, I want to be a Singh, if it’s all the same to you.”

            David couldn’t help it, he had to hide his face in his hands a moment to compose himself, “Of course, yes, I’ll start everything immediately,” he replied, his voice a little rough with emotions. “Tell me what you want to do, while I try and pull myself together.”

            Len gave David a genuine smile and pulled out three folders of paper, “I’m not giving up my Robin Hood tendencies. If I see someone who truly deserves to lose their money, I’m taking it, but that said I’ll keep it to a minimum of two or three heists a year. No more museums, nothing high profile anymore, unless it’s a crime boss. I can protect this city, sometimes you have to be willing to play with the dark side to do that.”

            David chuckled at that and nodded, “I’ll make sure we’re far away when those…illicit things happen, just don’t tell me when or where understood. The less I know, the better you are.”

            Len nodded in agreement, “The first endeavor and probably the easiest, I want to open a bar, well correction, I want to buy it. A current establishment is a place called Saints and Sinners that Mick and I frequent. The current owner is looking to sell the place; we’ve agreed that he’ll teach me what he can over the next several years so that by the time I turn 21 I can take over the position as owner. That said, he’s willing to sell it to me for a fair price of twenty-five thousand, he’s also agreed to work with building inspectors to get the building up to all the necessary codes prior to selling and has agreed to ensure I’m there the whole time.”

            David was shocked, Len had never mentioned Saints and Sinners, though David knew of the place, and wasn’t thrilled about this transaction, but he could see Len really wanted this, “Fine, but you have to finish high school, that’s my only requirement.”

            “That’s fine, I’m going to attend a two-year culinary program, I want to be a chef at the bar. Most criminals don’t have anyone who cares about them, and I know you probably think that makes it better, but I can help people there and I want to.”

            David was impressed, to say the least, he hadn’t expected Len to even attend a higher education, much less one for cooking, “Deal. What are the other two?”

            Len pushed the next one forward, “This is going to be my own private company that I will run during the day when the bar isn’t open, it’s a consulting company for security. As a criminal and professional thief, I’ve got nearly twenty years of experience in breaking into places, I’m very good at it and probably only going to get better with age. This will allow me the excitement of a heist while not actually stealing anything, it will also help those who aren’t bad people or companies protect themselves from everyone else.”

            David’s eyes were wide as he looked at all the details, it would include at least 4 part-time workers, one of whom would be Mick Rory, no surprise there. He was calling it Invisible Security and had the entire plan drawn up. “Wow, have you done any homework these last few weeks?”

            Len smirked, but remained silent, he was perfect his cold look. David liked it; it would protect the man as he grew up around criminals. David continued looking over the details, it was clearly the more expensive plan, Len wanted to drop almost eighty thousand on it, but then David could see why Len was putting himself at stake if the companies changed their minds last minute and called the cops on them. “This is an impressive business model, Len.”

            “Thank you, I’m rather excited about that one, but Mick said you told him a way to channel his obsession, that’s what I needed to do.”

            David nodded, “I did and you do. All right, what about the last one?”

            Len looked a bit hesitant at this last one, “This last one is the one that is ultimately not up for discussion at all, it’s happening, I won’t be running it. I’ve got a few old friends I met through the network, one in mind specifically, who while she doesn’t seem the motherly type, she is perfect for the job. Mick and I will only be involved in this one when heads need knocking together. It’s a house, about three hundred grand, comes with five rooms, plus a basement and an attic.”

            David’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion, then he opened the folder and his was shocked, The Benjamin David Home for Neglected and Abused read across the page. “It’ll be a safe house; we’re filing for foster care permits as well for kids who need a safe house just for a night or two before going to an actual family. We’ll have contracts with counselors, social services, and the police. It won’t be just for kids, but that’s my primary goal, teens and young adults, but we’re also going to open the doors to mothers, and even abused fathers and gays.”

            “Len,” David shook his head, he’d never felt such pride for any kid in his entire life, “Jesus kid,” he whispered, leaning his head against his hand as he looked over at his boy with tears in his eyes, “I don’t think I’ve ever been so proud of you in the two years I’ve known you,” David finally managed.

            Len’s eyes lit up at that, “Really, so you’ll let me have the money for all three?”

            “Yes, we’ll make arrangements so the money never actually touches your hands, I’d prefer you not have that sort of money on your person, more for your security than anything. I think your grandfather would approve of all these endeavors. Len, I know you’re convinced you’re not capable of good, and maybe you have darkness in you, but certainly, you see now how much good you do have in there, right?”

            Len shrugged, “I’m starting to like the feeling of being a good person.”

            David nodded, “You’re a damn good man, Leonard.”


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all of you have a wonderful Thanksgiving if you're in the states. I'm a little at a loss with this chapter, I rewrote it several times, I don't know if I really achieved what I wanted it was a weird transition, so if you don't like it just pretend it doesn't exist.

**Chapter Five**

            Barry hadn’t spoken to him much since he’d found out he was a real criminal, then coming to work with a motorcycle had led Barry to believe Len had stolen it, so he was giving the older teen a wide birth, Len had decided perhaps it was for the best. Until he was sure he knew what these feelings were, and until Barry was closer to an appropriate age to have such feelings, Len decided he’d stay clear of the kid. Let him live his life.

            Christmas Eve had arrived, and David’s mother came over with his older sisters, this would be their first year coming to David’s house. Plus Rob, David’s new boyfriend was going to be joining them. It made for an interesting two days. Christmas dawned far too early in the Singh house as Lisa Snart jumped on her big brother’s bed, squealing it was Christmas. He grinned as he tickled her, three years ago Christmas had been just another day, but now as kids who were loved they could actually enjoy it.

            “I don’t suppose I could convince you two to sleep one more hour?” David asked as he poked his head in, Rob was already downstairs making coffee and cinnamon rolls and all the kids, there were only three, were already starting to get up so it was obviously a losing battle, but a man could hope.

            “Come on daddy!” Lisa squealed as she pulled her foster-father down the stairs.

            Len chuckled as he pulled on a hoodie and a pair of sleep pants over his boxers and headed to the bathroom. When he made his way down the stairs a few minutes later Lisa was already creating a pile of her presents and Len’s. It had taken Len some getting used to over getting gifts, but he soon realized it was David’s way of reminding them they were loved.

            Ziva Singh, who, prior to this point had been somewhat nervous about her gay son having two children, had gotten to know Len and Lisa some over the summer, and she’d found a huge spot for them both in her heart. At her behest they called her Jaddati, which was the Arabic word for grandma. She was a feisty woman who had come over from the Middle East at a very young age, she followed very few of the original traditions of her country, but respected the religion and what those traditions had taught her.

            “Jaddati!” Lisa hugged her grandmother who knelt down and handed her a box. They celebrated Christmas in memory David’s father, Michael who had passed away a few years ago, Ziva was mainly Muslim, but having fallen for a Catholic man they’d agreed to each celebrate their religion and let their children decide as they grew older, their only requirement was the respected their siblings’ choices. It had been the parents’ way of showing the children that all religions could be respected and celebrated.

            “Hello my sweet baby,” she pressed a kiss to the dark hair and looked at her, “When I raised your David and his sisters, we believed in respecting every religion, for that reason I give you this today. It is something that was passed down to me by my papa when I was very young. He used to tell me, the only way to solve war was with peace and understanding.”

            Lisa looked at her grandmother in awe before tearing the wrapping paper and freezing, the pendant inside was beautiful, gold and inside it was the cross, the yin and yang, the symbol for Hinduism, Islam and the Star of David. “It’s beautiful,” she whispered.

            “Wear it, as my granddaughter and remember me sweet one,” the grandmother whispered as she helped Lisa put the necklace on and hugged her tight.

            Len smiled fondly at the sight of the two, it was incredible to see such a kind woman welcoming them, and he’d never had a family before now, only Lisa and Mick. Now here he was in the midst of all of it. He was surprised when he felt David nudge him; he looked over at his soon to be adopted father, and accepted the mug of coffee the man handed him. “I thought today would be a great day to give you two of your larger gifts,” David said, as he pulled out a square box from behind his back. It was wrapped in newspaper.

            Len looked at it with confusion, he opened it slowly and his eyes went wide, inside was his grandfather’s wristwatch, it was sterling silver, with a beautiful dark cold blue face and white hands. He’d thought it had been destroyed, given to his father ages ago and pawned off. His hands shook as he removed it from the box.

            Rob smiled at David, “Turn it over,” Rob whispered to the boy.

            Len turned it over and felt his eyes burn with tears, on the back it read in a simple engraved script, ‘You will always be our boy’, love Ben Snart and David Singh. He had to cover his mouth to keep from sobbing.

            “Before your grandpa died, he called me, and told me he’d kept it away from your father, he wanted it to be yours when he passed. I asked him if we could engrave it, he loved the idea, since you’ll always be part Snart and part Singh,” David explained, he felt nervous, he hoped his son liked it. “Well?”

            “I love it,” Len whispered as he stood and threw his arms around his foster father, He buried his face in David’s shoulder as he tried desperately to compose himself.

            David didn’t hesitate; he wrapped both arms around his son and held on tight, kissing his cheek, “God kid, I love you so much. I know it’s been a rough go, but I’m so proud of you and your sister.”

            When Len finally pulled away, wiping at his face he slipped the watch on his wrist, it felt perfect there, a gentle reminder that the Snart family hadn’t been completely destroyed, and that maybe there was still hope for him.

            David grinned and handed Lisa and Len each a roll of paper, “One more big gift before we get to the rest of this stuff,” David explained.

            The two quickly opened their rolls, each having an idea of what was inside. Lisa squealed with delight and threw her arms around David’s waist, while Len only grinned, it was official: they belonged to David. Leonard and Lisa Singh, the adoption had been finalized.

            “Merry Christmas, son,” David offered to Len as he ruffled his hair and held on tight to Lisa.

            “Merry Christmas, dad.”


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg did anyone else feel like they were slightly closer to Len/Barry last night with Leo. I loved Leo so much! Anyway sorry I've been slacking this week, we're slammed at work so I've had something going on each night. Hope you enjoy we fast forward about six years. 
> 
> Also this chapter is basically is smut. Enjoy friends

**Chapter Six –  
Six Years Later, 2008**

            Len Singh sat at the bar, listening to the thrumming of the bass, watching some incredibly attractive man dance in the middle of the dance floor while surrounded by other patrons. His own bar was quieter than this one, mellower, but then he wasn’t here for mellow. He was here to get laid. Simple as that, he hadn’t had anything beyond a few one night stands lately and he wanted something more, but he seemed unable to find anyone equally as interested.

            “Can I get an hard cider?” someone to his left asked, he glanced over and had to do a double take, the man was a string bean, tall, almost six feet easily, he had short fly away brown hair that looked feathery soft, his long face and pointed chin were familiar and it hit Len like a punch to the gut: Barry Allen.

            “Barry Allen, what on earth are you doing in a place like this?” He kept his voice calm, coy and cold, as he smirked at the younger man.

            Hazel green eyes glanced over at him and widened comically, before the young man gave him a wide toothy grin. He accepted his cider before he took the seat next to Len, “Len, how are you?” His voice was deeper now, still not as deep as Len’s, but he’d clearly gone through puberty and came out ahead on the other side.

            “I’m good, and how are you?” Len asked, trying to keep it casual, mentally he was wondering if he could convince Barry to sleep with him, the kid had to be at least eighteen by now, which made him legal. And christ he was hot as hell, Len was dying to see what he was hiding under those tight clothes.  He’d have to be eighteen just to get into this particular establishment, so unless he had a fake ID, which Len doubted, he was likely legal.

            “Great, wow, I can’t believe I ran into you here! This is awesome, did…did you want to go get a cup of coffee, maybe talk somewhere that won’t require screaming at one another to catch up?” Barry asked his voice and face hopeful. The kid had a terrible poker face, not that Len cared. That’s what he liked about Barry, he was easy to read, always knew where he stood.

            “Sure, I could be cool with that,” Len replied with a smirk.

            The pair made their way through the throng of people and out into the cool air of Central City, there was a fine mist of rain coming down, “I rode with someone, can I catch a ride with you?” Barry asked.

            Len nodded and walked over to his bike, handing him a helmet, “As long as you don’t mind holding on.”

            Barry blushed but nodded and accepted the helmet, “I’ve never ridden a bike before,” he explained as Len got on first and Barry straddled the back behind him, he left enough distance putting his hands on Len’s hips.

            Len chuckled and grabbed his wrist, pulling him down the seat closer, “Gotta hold on tight, Scarlet, unless you want to fall off,” Len told him, letting his voice take on a slight sultry tone. God he had it bad for this kid, he wondered if Barry even knew.

            Barry, wasn’t sure what possessed him to agree to come with Cisco to the bar, they’d met in their engineering class in college and Cisco, while not personally gay, had told him how incredible the dancing and drinks were at this bar. Only Cisco could find a straight woman willing to go home for a good time at a gay club. Barry had stuck around for a bit after Cisco had left, trying to decide what to do next, so running into Len had simply been an easier choice than admitting to his foster father he’d been left at a bar.

            When Len pulled him close against his back, Barry had to bite back a moan, he was horny from watching all the guys and the little bit of dancing he’d done. Added to his long time crush on Len, this was a recipe for a night Barry was sure he’d enjoy. His cock was already starting to harden between the vibrations of the bike and the closeness of his companion. Barry tightened his arms around Len slightly, wondering if he’d notice the soon to be rock hard length pressed against his back.

            They stopped at a light and Barry jumped when he heard a familiar calm voice in his ear, “How about my apartment instead, kid?” Speakers, clearly he rode tandem with someone, Barry did recall Len having a sister, so it was likely for her.

            “I’d be okay with that,” Barry replied, he couldn’t help the smile that formed, clearly Len was well aware of the situation going on behind him and was just as interested. They swerved with ease through the city, as Barry tried to think about everything but his throbbing cock, Len smelled amazing, so he turned his thoughts to that: minty, like fresh spearmint, probably from his shampoo, with a hint of cinnamon and something a little headier.

            They pulled into a parking spot in front of a three story apartment building, Len turned off his bike, and got off, Barry promptly followed, and watched as Len covered the bike with a tarp to keep it clean . Then he turned toward the doors, “I should warn you, I don’t live alone,” Len replied, but his smirk was an odd one, like there was something he wasn’t saying.

            They made their way up to the top floor and to the back of the apartments, where Len promptly went about unlocking the door, and instantly Barry realized what Len was talking about. An adorable barking was coming from inside. It was a puppy from the sounds of how yappy it was, it was a big enough bark that Barry knew the dog was likely to be a medium sized animal, rather than some purse dog.

            Opening the door Barry was met with the sight of an adorable little white bulldog, whose tiny stump was wiggling away as he investigated the new comer. He was amazing, probably all of five months old; he bounced every time he barked.

            “Oh my goodness, and what’s your name?” Barry chuckled as he moved into the apartment just enough so Len could step in and lock the door, before kneeling down to play with the bulldog.

            “Hogan, this is my friend Barry, Barry meet Hogan, my own personal fart machine,” Len introduced as he rubbed behind the little dog’s ears.

            The snuffles coming from the puppy with a black nose left Barry feeling ten miles high, the little fellow was so cute, “He’s adorable, look at these wrinkles,” Barry pulled gently at all the extra skin as the bully snuffled him and continued to wiggle.

            “Right, I could spend hours pulling on his wrinkles alone, he’s amazing, watch out though, he’s going through this chewing phase, so if you like your shoes, put them in the closet,” Len suggested.

            Barry glanced around and realized not a single pair of shoes were out, instead the floor was mostly littered with various chew toys, including a few rope toys that looked like they’d been unwound, “Did he take the knots out of his rope toys?” Barry asked with a surprised chuckle.

            “Oh yeah, does it with all knots, including rawhide knots, everything if there’s a knot, he’ll untie it. He’s a sneaky one,” Len explained as he walked into kitchen, he prepped the coffee maker, putting grounds in and water, and set it on to start. “Hogan, come here buddy,” he had to wait a minute for the puppy to decide he’d had enough of Barry to come into the kitchen, still wiggling his stump, and thereby his butt.

            “How long have you had him?” Barry asked as he sat at the kitchen counter.

            “Two months, my Pop’s boyfriend has a friend who breeds them, don’t get Rob started on that by the way, he’s got an opinion. Anyway, they had a liter awhile back and Pop thought it’d be a good idea for me to get a companion in my lonely apartment, so he gave me this little man.” Len knelt down and ran his hands all over the puppy’s back, and legs, almost scrubbing him and gently scratching him, it was clear the puppy was enjoying it, as he turned and put his paws on Len’s chest, licking his face adamantly.

            “Must be nice to live on your own, I’m still living with Joe, and frankly getting kind of tired of it,” Barry replied, it seemed likely lately he couldn’t do anything or go anywhere without Joe questioning his every move. It was getting quite tiresome now that Barry was in college and old enough to be on his own.

            “You’re eighteen now?” Len inquired as he poured two cups of coffee, he pulled out the milk and sugar in case the teen needed it, before taking a long draw of his own black coffee.

            “Yeah, just turned eighteen in January, what are you doing now? I didn’t see you much after that day.”

            Len grimaced, he still could recall the look Len had given him, “I own a bar and my own security company,” Len offered, deciding to leave the part out where he was still a criminal by night occasionally. He liked Barry, more than he’d ever liked any other guy before, he’d do what it took to keep the kid around.

            “Cool, I can see you being really good at those things,” grinned Barry, he beamed really, seemingly proud of the older man. “I’m studying to become a CSI agent with the CCPD, Joe thinks it’s stupid, I mean you know he’s proud and supportive, but I think he knows I’m only doing it to prove that my father didn’t kill my mother.”

            Len’s heart went out to Barry, how long was he going to spend his life trying to fix a broken system. Though, he didn’t really blame him, he’d probably do the same having witnessed something like Barry had. “For what it’s worth I think you’ll be a great CSI agent, whether or not you prove your dad innocent.”

            “Thanks, Len. The coffee’s good,” Barry offered.

            There was a small huff from the puppy, before he sauntered out of the kitchen and struggled to get up on the couch and lay down. Barry couldn’t help the chortle that came out at the puppy’s antics; he looked at Len who was studying him as though he were some precious piece of glass. “What?” Barry asked.

            “Can I kiss you?” Len questioned.

            Barry had to resist the urge to plead that Len did, instead he gave a brief nod, Len moved in and pressed his soft lips to Barry’s. He tasted like coffee, they both did. All the things Barry had forgotten upon seeing the puppy came racing back to him as he opened his mouth to let Len deepen the kiss. One hand stroked the side of Barry’s face, then tangled in his hair at the base of his skull.

            Barry slid his tongue against Len’s before nipping at his lip and pulling away Len’s pupils were wide, he was clearly excited and very interested, “I’ve never…um,” Barry blushed, realizing how inexperienced he was.

            “It’s fine Barry, and we don’t have to do anything you aren’t interested in or comfortable with. Of course I find you incredibly attractive, but I’m…I’m willing to wait,” god he sounded like a pansy, but Len didn’t care he really liked this kid.

            Barry grew more red as he nodded, “I want to, I…I always wanted you to be my first, can we just,” Barry shrugged, not even sure where to start or how to start. “Wait…you think I’m attractive?”

            Len set his mug down and took Barry’s from his hands, then led the younger man to the bedroom, he closed the door so they wouldn’t get interrupted by a puppy and he looked at Barry, “I think you’re gorgeous, and I’d love to see you as I take you apart,” he whispered, his voice throaty again as he started to kiss his way along Barry’s long neck.

            Barry moaned, leaning his head back to give Len more space to pepper his skin with kisses and small hickeys. Len’s hands slid under the edge of his shirt and slowly started familiarizing his chest, abs, and nipples. Barry felt all the blood rush to his cock as he got lost in what Len was doing. He felt his shirt being pull up and lifted his arms so Len could divest him of the shirt.

            “Lay down,” Len murmured in his ear, before kicking off his own shoes and taking his shirt off. For a moment Len froze, realizing he’d just put every one of his scars on display, like a roadmap to the shitty childhood he’d had.

            Barry looked at them for a moment, then looked at Len’s sudden shyness, “They’re a part of you,” Barry whispered, gently tracing his fingers over them, some were covered with tattoos, others weren’t yet.

            Barry let his hands roam, enjoying the planes of Len’s back and abs, his broad shoulders and powerful arms as he laid down and Len slowly laid over him, “Can I touch you?” Len asked, his fingers gliding over the top of Barry’s jeans and waist.

            Barry was in awe of how aware Len was being of being his first. Len was trying to go slow, he kissed his way down Barry’s stomach and toward his happy trail, before he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Barry’s briefs were tented as Len pressed his mouth to the bulge. Barry let out a low moan at the sparks that sent everywhere, this was the man of his dreams and he was about to give him head. The pleasure was curling it’s way in the pit of his stomach, as Len slid the briefs down just enough to free Barry.

            “So beautiful,” Len murmured as he continued to run his hands and fingers down Barry’s thighs, never touching the erect penis directly in front of him. Barry could feel his breath on his cock, and he was desperate not to arch toward the man and seem too desperate, but god it felt so good to have someone else noticing him, wanting him like this and knowing that it was Len of all people made it even better.

            Barry wasn’t sure what the hell he was thinking when he blurted out, “I imagined it was you every time since that first day I met you,” instantly he’s blushing deep reds and pinks and covering his face with his hands.

            Len’s hearty chuckle left Barry’s cock practically weeping; Len however, was working his way back up to Barry’s face, “What?” he was grinning, his beautiful perfect face was grinning and Len’s blue eyes dancing in joy at him.

            “I don’t know if I realized what it was at the time, but that first time we met, when I was eleven. You were the first person to believe me, I had a crush on you. As I got older the crush juts became more, I would always think about you when I…anyway over time I just wished it’d be you one day,” Barry admitted.

            Len was touched, he didn’t know how to accept that much compassion and kindness, knowing someone had found him attractive even when he’d been at his absolute worst, “Thank you, Barry, for always seeing someone worthy of you,” he whispered.

            Barry’s eyes filled with sorrow as he reached out and touched the man’s cheek, “You’re worthy of anyone, I’ll gladly be that person if you’ll let me. Please Len, will…be my first?”

            Len was caught between completely and utterly undone by those words and moved by them. He’d never had anyone but David tell him he was worth it. “If you’ll have me, I’d be honored,” Len replied, kissing his lips again, it was a quick chaste kiss, but it still meant the world to both men.

            Len moved back down the bed after a few more minutes of kissing and making out, before he zeroed in on the hard on between Barry’s beautiful sculpted running legs. He licked up the thick vein first, taking his time, swirling his tongue at the tip of the head and enjoying the breathy noises Barry made. Then he took the member in his mouth, all of it, he relaxed his throat so he wouldn’t choke and he slowly began working it up and down, once it was wet with his own saliva he pumped his hand up it a few times and reached back to fondle the balls.

            “Len, fuck, feels so good,” Barry moaned, head half buried in the pillow. “Will you…finger me?” he asked timidly.

            Len hummed around the cock before reaching under the mattress to grab his lube, he popped off the member for a moment and helped Barry divest of his clothes completely. He took a moment to appreciate the beautiful man before him, Barry had grown into his body, sure he was still tall, narrow and gangly, but he had incredibly muscular legs, built for running, he was stunning. He was generous with the lube on his finger, “I’m going to start with one, it’s going to burn, I’m letting you set the pace, don’t rush, wait until you’re sure you’ve adjusted then we’ll go further, okay?”

            Barry gave him a tentative nod and bent his knees, and tilted his hips so Len had access to all of him. Len focused on just the fingering initially, he knew there was a chance that Barry might lose some of his hard on from the burn of adjusting, so he didn’t want to rush him. He rubbed his finger gently around the hole, getting it lubed, Barry was already moaning before, but now he seemed almost beyond it, it turned Len on like nothing he’d ever heard before. He dipped the very tip of his middle finger in, he didn’t move past his first knuckle, Barry took a breath, almost unsure, but he easily adjusted and quickly. Once Len was sure Barry was ready, he slid in a little further, again waiting at the knuckle. Barry was already trying to thrust down to get him in further. Len pushed his finger in the rest of the way and started firmly pumping his finger in and out, he also moved his mouth and latched back onto Barry’s cock.

            The noises were incredible, porn seemed like nothing in comparison, as Barry thrust up then down each time, when Len curved his finger and got the delightful pleasure button Barry cried out in pleasure that made Len desperate to make him sound like that every day forever.

            Barry didn’t last long, only a few minutes after that, soon he was spurting, only having enough time to give a brief breathy warning, not that Len cared, he took it all. As Barry came down off the high he was sure he’d never felt anything like that, trying to do it himself wasn’t remotely as pleasurable. “That was…”

            “Yeah,” Len grinned.

            “Can I…” Barry looked down where Len still had his jeans on.

            Len gave him a short nod, and Barry trailed his own hands down Len’s body, he’d only ever given himself a hand job and a boy in high school once. He undid Len’s fly and pushed his underwear down, before all but diving right in. Len gasped in surprise, not expecting Barry to practically suck him down in one shot. If this was Barry’s first time, fuck he was a fast learner. He was bobbing his head up and down with ease, swirling his tongue just right, and given the previous performance of his own, Len was already close, so it didn’t take long for Len to come, Barry didn’t swallow, not that Len cared. He was too busy enjoying the feelings, “Quick study kid,” he moaned as Barry went into the bathroom and got a washcloth to clean up the mess.

            “Does it always feel that good?” Barry asked.

            Len chuckled, “No, not always, but if you’re with the right person, yes normally it’s fantastic.”

            “Did…was…”

            Len rolled on his side and pulled Barry up against his body, “Relax kid, you were perfect,” he whispered as he captured Barry’s lips in his own a moment later.

            They made out for several minutes, each ready to go within about fifteen minutes, this time they each rubbed on one another, riding the other man’s thigh, enjoying the rub of the lengths against the other. It didn’t take long as the spurted all over each other’s bellies, Len grinned, cleaning them up this time and shucked off his jeans which had still been at the end of the bed. He pulled the blankets up and together the two men slowly drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where things started getting moved around some, so hopefully, it's all still fairly cohesive. Part 3: The Day it Changed is taking longer to write than I expected, so once this one is done being posted there may be some time between posting part three since it's being a right wanker. I'm also working on another series, it seems November I outdid myself and now I'm sitting staring at a blank screen. Add to that that I've been binging Prison Break yeah not much writing is actually getting done. But I promise not to give up!

**Chapter Seven**

Barry woke to the sound of Bad Boys blaring through the room, he jolted awake, looking around in confusion, his hair was sticking up in every direction, he wasn’t in his bedroom…oh shit his bedroom. He scrambled off the bed, practically falling over the side to get to his jeans where his cell phone lay.

            “What the—” Len, who had been in the kitchen making breakfast for them had heard the familiar and ridiculous theme song coming from his bedroom and immediately found a flustered, red and completely naked, except his socks, Barry Allen pawing at his jeans for his cell phone. Len couldn’t help it, he started laughing, a deep laugh from the pit of his stomach.

            The eighteen-year-old stopped, the phone had stopped ringing at this point, but he knew it would start again any second, to look over at his friend and now lover who was practically bent over laughing harder than Barry had ever seen him. The man was in a pair of flannel sleep pants and a black t-shirt, he was gorgeous. Barry felt something deep in his chest ache to see him like this every morning, to make him laugh every chance he got.

            “I’m so sorry,” Barry began, trying to pull his jeans on.

            Len waved him down from his pending embarrassment, “Relax kid, I’m not upset, I am however making breakfast if you’d like some. Please tell me that is your foster father’s ringtone.”

            Barry blushed again, and nodded unable to stop the grin that crept across his face, “He doesn’t actually know, so if you could…”

            “Oh, I assure you, my lips are sealed. I’m guessing he doesn’t know you’re…whatever?”

            Barry pulled his jeans on and the undershirt he’d had on under his button up, Jesus he was a dweeb he realized, and followed Len out into the kitchen, putting his cell back in his jeans. “Bisexual, no. He doesn’t. He still thinks I’m in love with Iris.”

            “Gotcha, are you okay with last night?” Len asked.

            “God yes! Oh my god it was absolutely amazing, I’d like to do it again, in about fifteen hundred different--” Len silenced the rambling with a quick kiss.

            “Guess I was looking for a one night stand and got lucky then, because I’d much rather do this again as well, for as long as you’ll have me,” he offered.

            “Really?” Barry asked, a dreamy smile on his face like he’d just won the best present in the world.

            “Yeah, how do eggs Benedict sound?” Len asked turning towards the stove. Barry’s eyes widened as he realized what a complicated dish that was and it looked perfect sitting there on the plate. “I went to culinary school,” Len supplied.

            “That’s awesome.” Barry’s phone rang again and he winced, “Can I take this real quick, he’s probably freaking out because I didn’t come home, that’s unlike me.”

            “By all means,” Len replied.

            “Joe? I’m fine, no I just stayed the night with my friend, everything’s fine. Please stop worrying no one slipped a roofie into my drink and had their way with me, Joe. I promise I’m fine, I’m having breakfast now, I don’t know, I’ll be home eventually,” Len watched Barry pace, jumping around slightly when Hogan hurried after him. Barry stopped and grew serious, “Joe, I’m eighteen, you aren’t my father you don’t get to tell me what to do anymore.”

            Len winced, he’d said the same words to David once, and he’d regretted them for nearly a week. He smiled at the thought of David being Barry’s boss one day that would certainly be interesting. He heard Barry click the flip phone shut before cursing. “You all right?”

            “He’s been so overprotective lately, I’m not some kid anymore,” Barry reasoned.

            Len shrugged, “No, but parents are parents forever. He’s a cop; he’s seen the worst of the worst and when you don’t come home at night I imagine he thinks the worst,” Len reasoned. David had been overprotective of him for a long time too, even after he’d moved out.

            “You’re probably right, it’s just lately he’s been stifling,” Barry took a seat at the table, where Len put a cup of coffee and the plate in front of him.

            “Tell him, part of being an adult is being able to reason with him, Scarlet. You want him to treat you like a responsible adult then you talk to him like one. Rationally without shouting,” Len suggested.

            “Thanks, Len, I should probably go after breakfast, can I see you again?”

            Len smirked, “Kid you can see me anytime you want, here gimme your cell,” he took the flip phone from Barry and programmed his number into it. “Text, call whatever, whenever.”

            They chatted over breakfast for the next several minutes, before Barry was finished, and then with a long kiss at the door, Barry bid a goodbye to Hogan and Len. He felt like he was on top of the world

            Barry took the bus home, not the best choice in the world, but it was fine. He arrived home by eleven, where Joe was fuming. “What the hell Barry, this isn’t like you!” Joe reasoned.

            Barry tried to remember what Len had said, calm and respectful, “I know Joe, I’m sorry. I should’ve called. But honestly, I got caught up in a moment. I went out with a friend, I didn’t drink, no drugs involved met an old friend from high school and we hooked up.”

            “You, hooked up? You’re not exactly a one night stand kind of kid Barry.”

            Barry felt ruffled by that, he wasn’t a kid at all, he wasn’t sure all of a sudden why it bothered him when Joe called him a kid, but not when Len did it. “I’m not a kid at all, Joe. It wasn’t a one night stand, we’re seeing each other again. Look, I know I’m still a kid in your eyes, and I respect that. But I am adult enough to go out and have a good time as long as I don’t get into trouble.”

            Joe studied the boy in front of him, hating that he was acting so rational, at least if he was acting like a brat he could tell him he acted like a child. But no, Barry was being reasonable and level-headed. “Fine, in the future I want a call by midnight that you’re safe somewhere. Fair enough?”

            “Yes, I’m going to go visit my dad,” Barry replied as he went to get ready. He visited every Saturday and today was no different. Twenty minutes later he was changed and borrowing Joe’s car to drive to the prison. He greeted the usual guards at the door, removed everything from his pockets and headed inside.

            “Hey slugger, you look pleased,” the father greeted as they sat down and picked up the phones.

            “I…sorta met someone,” Barry’s grin was nothing short of rays of sunshine in Henry’s world. He loved his son, more than words and it broke his heart that he was letting his past dictate his future. But at least he was willing to risk love.

            Henry grinned in return, unable to stop at the sight of his boy so happy, “Oh yeah, who’s the lucky guy?” he asked.

            “His name is…wait….how’d you know?”

            Henry chuckled, “Kid, you liked musicals and watched Singing in the Rain with your mother constantly when you were little. If you weren’t gay you were going to be at least bisexual. It doesn’t matter, I don’t care what the gender is as long as they make you happy, kiddo.”

            Barry felt relief wash over him like a gentle wave, he’d been so nervous about telling his fathers, afraid one or both of them would hate him for it. Perhaps he should’ve known better, Joe was a bit older fashioned than his dad. “Thanks dad.”

            “So, tell me about him.”

 

            Len stepped into the chilly ice rink and smiled at the sight of his sister, fifteen, twirling perfectly on the ice, before completing her spin and skating to the other side before jumping. It was like watching a swan gracefully glide across the water. Everything about Lisa was poise and grace. She was set to go to the Olympics in Vancouver in two years, but she had to qualify first, as it stood she was among the running for the top twelve spots,

            “There’s my long lost son,” David joked as he moved towards Len with a cup of coffee in hand and a warm smile on his face, “How’s life treating you? Usually, you call me more than once every two weeks.”

            Len rolled his eyes, but secretly he loved hearing that his adopted dad missed him, it was a revelation to be missed by someone other than Lisa. “Busy, sorry Pops, we had three wait staff quit on us in the last week, apparently the clientele was too rough, so I’m revamping some of the rules of the bar, which means hiring two new bouncers. The Santini’s have been sniffing around more lately too.”

            David’s eyes narrowed in on the sudden topic, “Really, how so?”

            “Don’t know, but I think they’re up to something, there’s a big diamond or something coming in from Star next month, I have a hunch that’s part of the sudden chatter. I’ll, of course, keep an ear or nose out for you, let you know if I hear anything.” In truth, Len was worried, lately, the Santini's had been focusing on killing more and more people and leaving more questions than answers. It was what they were good at, but for the last three weeks he'd had a couple of their henchmen in his bar spouting off plans like it was no big deal, which meant some of the men were getting lazy. Laziness led to more casualities of the innocent variety and Len didn't like that. 

            “Good, just be safe too, I’d love to take them down, but not if it means losing you.”

            Len felt his something in his chest tighten at the solemn look his father was giving him, was this how it felt to love someone, to be loved. He’d only ever cared if Lisa had lived or died prior to meeting David. To know that this man had gone through years of helping raise him and still loved him just as much made Len long to know what it was like to love someone like that. “I met someone.”

            A sly grin broke out over David’s face, “Oh yeah, guy I assume?”

            “It’s a guy, yes.”

            David gave him an odd look and held up his hands, “And, come on kid, you’ve never told me about any of your hookups, totally respect that by the way, thank you. But for you to say something, he’s gotta be pretty special.”

            “It’s Barry,” Len said with a coy grin, his dimples coming out.

            David couldn’t help but grin for the young man, “Wow, really?”

            “Please don’t tell Joe, I don’t think he’s out yet and I don’t want to rush him, I don’t even know if it’s going to turn into something.”

            “Son, it isn’t my place to inform a father of their son’s sexuality. He’s legal right?”

            Len blushed and nodded, “Jeez Pops.”

            David chuckled, “Well, for your sake, because I know you’ve pined for this kid since you were his age, I hope it pans out. Can I give you an old man’s word of advice.”

            “You’re not old.”

            “Debatable, your age is going to play a factor in this, at least until he’s a little older, don’t worry by the time he’s in his twenties it won’t matter anymore, but for now, he’s still a kid in everyone’s eyes. Respect him, listen to him and let him set the pace. That said if the day comes where you feel like you’re a secret and you don’t think you can live with that, then you need to cut free.”

            Len’s brows furrowed in confusion, “What do you mean?”

            David sighed, “I guess it’s time I tell you about my first boyfriend Jacob, come with me,” they moved over to the bleachers and sat down. David was quiet for awhile, watching Lisa practice, forming his words, “I was twenty-one when I met Jake. He was perfect Len, seriously, he was so gorgeous, great hair, sexy gray eyes, uh I could’ve stared at him all day. When we met he was still eighteen and very in the closet with his family. I was more out, my family knew, everyone else didn’t but I only cared about the important people. I learned over the course of the year that Jake’s family was incredibly religious and narrow-minded, it upset me to watch him hide who we were, we couldn’t be out in public, couldn’t really do anything outside my own apartment.”

            Len tried to imagine what that had to feel like, stifling came to mind, “How’d you deal with that?”

            “Not good,” David whispered, “He and his family were close, he was their golden boy, but I was adamant, I didn’t want to be someone’s secret. So…I pressured him a bit, told him it’d be fine and he was exaggerating how badly they’d take it.”

            “He wasn’t was he?”

            David looked like he was in pain as he shook his head, looking down at his hands, “He told them on a Friday, it was a complete disaster, and he was so angry at me for convincing him to do this. He broke up with me, I…I was devastated,” David let out a shaky sigh as he looked over at his son, water in his eyes, “Not as devastated as I was three days later to read his obituary in the newspaper. He’d committed suicide, with his father’s pistol. They claimed hunting accident to save face.”

            Len felt sick, he felt his heart pounding in his chest, how had David lived with that, “How…did…”

            “Look, you shouldn’t ever be someone’s secret, but if you refuse to live that way that’s on you, not on him. Don’t force him to come out if he isn’t ready. Walk away, a broken heart is a helluva a lot better than a dead lover.”

            Len just nodded a knot in his stomach and swallowed past the lump in his throat, did Barry think he couldn’t tell anyone. He didn’t particularly care for Joe West, but he didn’t seem like he’d care. Then again Lenny hadn’t grown up with him. “Okay.”

            David rubbed his hand over Len’s back, well aware he’d startled the kid, but he needed to know the truth about coming out, not every kid had a great foster father, something Len knew since his own father had been an utter asshole. “And, you tell Allen that if he EVER needs to talk, even if it’s not about you but anything, he can come talk to me if he’s not comfortable telling Joe.”

            Len nodded, “I’ll tell him, thanks Pops.”


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you ask for forgiveness from a lack of updating? SMUT. Here you go, please forgive me, the real world is a bitch, I'm slammed at work and in no mood to write during the week. So I apologize for the overall delay. There may be a delay between this story and the next as I'm presently deciding whether to skip straight into the TV series or to bridge the gap a bit. I may skip forward and revisit later, but as of the end of this story there will be a hiatus, albeit brief, from this series to do another story (also ColdFlash, don't worry!)

**Chapter Eight**

            Barry felt elated as he left the prison, while his father hadn’t been initially thrilled when he’d heard who Barry was dating, he’d been encouraging and just told him to respect himself. Barry wasn’t sure about coming out to Joe, sure he worked with Captain Singh, but at the same time, what if he distanced himself from that? What if he didn’t care because the man wasn’t his son?

            Barry was surprised when his phone chimed in his pocket, pulling it out he smirked.

Len: David and I talked; he knows you haven’t told Joe yet and would be happy to talk if you ever feel like you need it.

            Barry smiled; it was heartwarming to know this other man cared about him so much, perhaps one day he could be a part of the team.

Barry: Thanks, I may take him up on that. You free?

Len: I could be

Barry: I kinda want more.

            Len grinned at that, he’d give this kid the world if it meant having him close, he texted for Barry to come on over. Len made sure he had plenty of lube and condoms; it already sent shots of desire through his body at the idea of being inside the younger man.  

            It had been about twenty minutes when he heard a knock on the door, opening it he smiled at the sight of the handsome eighteen-year-old before him, he didn’t even have time to greet the man, he was shoved against the wall, lips pressed to his. Len moaned, glad to know this kid would have no trouble keeping up with him, he wrapped his hands around the man’s back and hips, pulling him closer so their clad cocks could move against one another, “I want you inside me,” Barry murmured in Len’s ear.

            “You’re sure?” Len asked, he wasn’t going to turn it down, but it was still a big step.

            Barry beamed, it felt like sunshine had filled Len’s entire world, filling him with warmth and…hope, “I’ve never been surer of anything in my life,” Barry replied.

            Len closed and locked the door behind them, and pushed Barry against the door, he reached his hands under Barry’s ass and lifted him up, grinning when Barry took the hint and wrapped his legs around his hips. Len carried him to the bedroom with ease.

            They made quick work of their clothes, removing them, tracing their hands all over one another, Len reached for the lube and put some on his fingers, making sure they were well coated and he started like he had the day before, only a little faster, he went in with one finger, pumping while Barry moaned in ecstasy, then he slid in a second. Barry let out a gasp of pleasure, “Len, fuck it feels so good.”

            “Just let me know if it hurts,” Len assured, kissing the man’s leaking cock, he swirled his tongue around the head while he began scissoring just enough to get him open, matching the motions with his fingers.

            “I’m close, Len,” Barry groaned.

            Len smiled and pulled off and out, he slid a condom over his own cock, moaning at the delight of the feeling, before he poured a liberal amount of lube on himself and lined it up with Barry, “I’ll try to go slow,” he breathed out, trying to control how desperate he was to feel Barry surrounding him.

            He lined up and slowly started to push in, Barry hissed slightly at the burn, so Len stopped, then moved out and in a few times, slow, before pushing in a little further, “You’re so tight, god Barry, fuck you’re gorgeous,” Len whispered as he slid in further, until finally, he was flush against the younger man. Barry was moaning, he felt so full, it felt incredible. He never wanted to fill anything else.

            “Don’t stop,” Barry moaned as Len began to push in and out.

            “Touch yourself,” Len instructed.

            Barry blushed but gripped his own cock and began to stroke it, it wouldn’t take long, that much he knew, three pumps and a swipe across the top and he was spilling over them, crying out in pleasure. The contractions around Len’s cock took him over the edge as well as he came hard and fast. He kept moving, milking both of them a little longer before the two men collapsed on the bed in a heap.

            “Is it always that amazing?” Barry grinned as he rolled onto his side and looked at Len.

            Len removed his condom and smirked, “With you, I’m inclined to say yes,” he grinned before kissing his lips.

            Barry felt his face turn beet red and ran his fingers up and across Len’s scarred chest, “I told my dad about you, my real dad, not Joe.”

            “What’d he say?”

            “He was a bit worried, but he says as long as I’m happy that’s all he cares about.”

            Len nodded, running his fingers through Barry’s soft brown hair, “Christ kid, you’re going to be bad for me,” he grinned kissing the younger man’s temple.

TBC


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

            “I want to go on a date with you,” Barry said randomly one evening weeks later, prior to this point they’d mostly stayed in, Barry was almost finished with his freshman year, he’d hit nineteen and he had grown two inches, something Len was a bit surprised by as they now stood eye to eye.

            Barry had enjoyed the vast majority of their interactions so far, most of them had been on the couch at Len’s apartment, quiet nights watching a movie, eating the incredible dinners Len had been hiding from Barry. While Barry loved the quiet simple interactions with his counterpart, he wanted to show off his lover, they’d been dating for almost two months now and they had yet to actually go out to a nice dinner or do anything interesting.

            “Okay,” Len replied glancing over at him, “What does his highness want to do?” Len replied slightly sarcastic.

            “I don’t know, dinner, maybe a nice walk out somewhere, something like that.”

            Len studied the younger man, wondering if he’d really considered this, Len was still technically considered a criminal; he didn’t frequent many places because of that. Plus if Joe saw them he’d probably pop a blood vessel. “And if Joe sees us?”

            Barry sighed, “Then one less thing I have to break to him later, I don’t know. I just…I haven’t gotten to prance around with my arm candy.”

            Len laughed flat out, full belly laughed at that as he pulled his lover close and kissed his temple, “Oh kid, if either of us is arm candy, it’s you. I’m fine with dinner and a nice stroll in the moonlight, but I just want you to be ready for weird looks or questions, you barely look seventeen, and I clearly look nearly thirty.”

            “Twenty-five at oldest.”

            “Considering I turn twenty-five next month I don’t consider that a compliment, the point is I look older than you, are you sure about this?”

            Barry nodded, “I am, I really want a night out with just you.”

            Len’s mind suddenly landed on something and he smiled, “Every year there’s a police gala, I’m fairly sure I can land us tickets before you get all nervous, this year’s theme is a masquerade, everyone who attends must wear masks. It would be a safe way to go out, enjoy a dinner while still maintaining some secrecy, could actually be fun, what do you think?”

            Barry beamed, “I love it! Can we go?”

            Len tilted his head, “I’ll talk to David he usually scores an extra pair of tickets because he’s the Captain. I’ll see if he’d be willing to let us attend.”

            “Thank you!” Barry hugged his lover and cuddled up next to him.

            Len just rolled his eyes and held the younger man close, kissing his forehead, he hadn’t said he was in love yet, but he was struggling every day with the war of falling in love. He’d never felt this way about anyone, Barry made him feel a certain something that he couldn’t quite explain.

            “Len?”

            “Hmmm?” Len hummed.

            “What if I wanted to top you just once?” They’d never done it, Len had never told him why, he’d remained silent about it, not wanting the younger man to know all his secrets. But Len realized he couldn’t always be on the top, at some point he knew Barry would want to know what it felt like to be inside Len and frankly Len wanted it too.

            “We can do that,” Len replied because it had been nearly ten years since juvie, surely he was over it by now. He felt a hand wander down to his crotch and smiled.

            “Tonight?”

            Len grinned and pulled the man close, kissing him deep and hard, letting his tongue taste the younger man. “Sure,” he murmured into the mouth as he let Barry take over. The two men stood and went to the bathroom, Barry leading the way, holding his hands, he pulled Len close to him, pressing them close to one another, before pushing him down on the bed.

            Len chuckled, he could already feel his nerves edging toward the top, he just reminded himself this was Barry and he wasn’t going to hurt him. He didn’t want to ruin this, knowing Barry wanted this; he pushed his nerves from his mind and tried to focus on what Barry was doing to him. The hands all over his body, but then his nerves started taking over his brain.

            _“Hey pretty boy!” the older teen shouted, he was the size of a giant tree, there had been day’s Len was certain this boy wasn’t really under eighteen. “I think I remember saying if I found you in my bathroom again I’d teach you a lesson,” he warned._

_Len backed up as the teen, Jared and his two supposed friends, though Len was fairly sure they were gang members neared him, backing him into the corner. “I was just leaving,” he stammered. At fourteen he was small and scrawny, thin and barely capable of holding his own against most of these kids._

_“You’re big monster ain’t here to save you this time, strip him boys!” Jared ordered._

_Len tried to fight, but each of the boys had nearly ninety pounds on him, he was held against the wall, their hands pulling his jumpsuit off him. “This is gonna hurt,” Jared whispered in his ear._

_“Please, no,” he couldn’t help it, the tears were already starting to form in his eyes, he screamed as Jared shoved into him with barely any prep. It was agonizing he felt like he was being ripped in two._

_“Len!” someone yelled._

“LEN!” Barry shouted he stopped as soon as he heard the please no, he was horrified to see Len cowering on the bed and crying. Len never cried, not once, not even during his nightmares. “Len?” He reached out to touch him but Len scrambled back off the bed, falling onto the floor, he all but ran into the bathroom, slamming the door.

TBC


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning discussion of under age rape.

**Chapter Ten**

            “Shit, Len!” Barry raced to the door only to find it locked. He knocked lightly, “Len, it’s Barry I’m sorry. Please tell me what happened.” Barry stared at the door terrified, what had he done; he hadn’t meant to hurt him, had he hurt him? It seemed like a panic attack, but he’d never seen anyone move so fast.

            When he didn’t hear a response he pressed his ear against the door, he could only hear harsh breathing and the occasional sob. Barry pulled lightly at his hair trying to figure out what to do, he didn’t know how he’d triggered it. He assumed it had something to do with him wanting to top Len, but he didn’t know what would’ve caused it. “Damn it,” he grumbled before pulling his jeans on and grabbing Len’s cell phone.

            “Hey kiddo, what are you up to?” the familiar voice of David Singh answered on the other line.

            “Sorry to bother you Mr. Singh, its Barry…Len’s locked himself in the bathroom and I think he’s having a panic attack. I’m sorry I…” Barry ran his hand over his face, he was terrified and not sure how to help him.

            “I’m on my way, what happened?”

            Barry felt the blush rush through his cheeks, “Um…I’m not sure he’d want me to say.”

            “Allen, the only way I can help is I know the context,” David sounded calm, it was clear he was in the car already and headed towards them.

            “I…I asked if I could top him,” Barry almost had to choke it out, unable to believe he divulged such information. “I’d barely gotten started, he started breathing funny, and then he yelled please no and when I stopped he backed off the bed and hurried into the bathroom. The doors locked and he isn’t answering.”

            David sighed, “It’s not your fault kid, listen go into the kitchen, give him some space, making some coffee or something, okay. I’ll be there in a few more minutes.” He raced through the streets as soon as he hung up with Barry, his lights on, it was an abuse of power but he didn’t care. He had a solid hunch what had caused this and he needed to help his kid.

            He pulled into the visitor’s parking and turned his car off, he headed to the apartment, knocking on the door, it swung open to reveal a shirtless Barry, “I’m sorry,” Barry looked like he was a wreck, it was clear immediately to David how deeply this young man cared about his son.

            David gripped the young man’s shoulder, “You didn’t do anything wrong, Barry. If he hasn’t told you the story yet, I’m not going to tell you, but it happened when he was in Juvie, I’m going to go check on him.” David headed into the bedroom where the bathroom door was still shut, he knocked lightly, he was aware Barry stepping into the doorway. “Lenny, bud it’s David, can you hear me, son?”

            “Dad?” he heard from inside.

            “Can you unlock the door, kid?” It was a few seconds before he heard the lock click. He opened the door and looked inside, he paused when he realized Len would be naked, he glanced over his shoulder and pointed to the sweats on the floor. Barry acted quick and tossed him the sweats. David opened the door just enough to slip inside and close it behind him.

            Len was sitting between the bathtub and the toilet, knees pulled to his chest, arms on his knees, head buried between them. His chest was heaving as he tried to pull in a normal breath. David moved close pushing the sweats across the floor towards him and kept his eyes diverted, “You aren’t in juvie anymore kiddo.”

            “I c-couldn’t stop it, god is he mad at me?” he whimpered, he pulled his sweats on, he kept one hand over his eyes.

            David sighed, “God no, Lenny. Hey, look at me, son,” David scooted closer, putting his hands cautiously on the man’s knees, “Come on Lenny, look at me. Tell me what happened.”

            “I wanted it, I swear, I thought I did,” Len whispered. “But I couldn’t…the memories just…” he coughed and sobbed at the same time.

            “You were raped, right, in juvie?”

            Len gave him a pathetic nod, before he launched himself into David’s arms, burying his face into David’s neck. David hit his butt hard, but didn’t complain as he held on tight. “I gotcha kid. God, I’m sorry buddy. I’m so sorry.” He rocked the younger man back and forth, rubbing a hand over his back. It had been holed up and repressed for so long, David had known it would come one day, and while he felt for Barry being the person who was faced with it, he was glad it was someone who’d cared enough to stop.

            “This isn’t your fault, Lenny and I’m so sorry, but now that it’s out you can start moving on,” David whispered.

            “What if he wants to leave,” Len whispered.

            David was surprised by that, he’d never taken Len for someone who would be afraid to be alone, but perhaps that was just Barry. It had only been three months and yet David had never seen his son happier. “He won’t leave you, just tell him the truth kiddo. I think he’s more concerned he hurt you than anything.”

            “What do I say?” Len asked as he started to calm down.

            “Just tell him the truth, explain how it started, maybe together you can come up with something so next time you can enjoy it. Don’t let this destroy you or him, son. It seems like you’ve had this held inside for a long time.” As Len sat back a little, more composed, David stood and got him a glass of water and a washcloth wet to cool down a bit.

            “Why’d he call you?” Len asked.

            “You didn’t answer and he was worried, understandably. I’ll go out there and talk to him, anything you want me to tell him?” David asked.

            “No, I’ll talk to him,” Len replied, “just tell him to give me a minute.”

            David reached out and gripped Len’s shoulder, “Take however long you need,” with that David stood and slipped back out of the bathroom, Barry was sitting on the edge of the bed, head in his hands, visibly shaking. David sat down beside him. “He and I would both like to reiterate you did nothing wrong, in fact, you stopped and as a father, I have to thank you for that. There aren’t a lot of guys that would stop on a dime no matter how much they wanted to continue. That made it easier for him.”

            Barry couldn’t imagine not stopping, but maybe that’s what made him who he was. He never wanted to take advantage of someone that way. “Is he okay now?”

            “I think he will be, this is something I’ve suspected for awhile, but he’s always kept it to himself. I know I don’t have to ask this, but take your time with him. I’m going to take off, I do think you can take care of it from here.”

            Barry nodded, not feeling as confident as David clearly did, “Thanks and sorry for this.”

            “Don’t worry about it, Allen. He’s my kid, and if you’re as crazy about him as I think he is about you, then chances are one day you’ll be a son too,” with a gentle pat on his back, he headed to the front door.

            It was another ten minutes before Len stepped out of the bathroom, looking a little less terrified and a bit more composed. Hogan was lying on the bed beside Barry who was gently petting him, “Hey,” Len said as he lay down on the bed on the other side of the bed.

            Barry gave him a nervous smile, “Hey, I’m really sorry if I did something wrong,” Barry offered as he looked over at Lenny.

            “You didn’t do anything Scarlet, I wasn’t fair to you. I…I was raped in Juvie. I thought I could handle it,” Len explained, he reached out and pet the puppy’s soft fur. Barry reached out, tentative and gripped the man’s hand. “It’s why I’ve never bottomed. I want to; I do, especially if it’s you. I just don’t,” Len shrugged. “I’m sorry I put you through this, you deserved better.” Len felt shame wash over him as he closed his eyes against the familiar pain of hating himself.

            Barry gripped Len’s fingers tight, “It’s not about what I do or don’t deserve because there isn’t anything wrong with you. Len…” Barry paused and realized he was ready to say it, maybe it was crazy, maybe it was too soon, but he’d known this many years now, he’d always cared for him. “Len I think I’m falling in love with you and I don’t care if we wait for you to be ready or never do it, all I want is for you to be comfortable.”

            Len looked shocked, “You love me?”

            Barry grinned, “Yeah, I really do. Its okay if you aren’t ready to say it back, I don’t care about that. I just want to help you with this; however, you’ll let me help.”

            “Can…could you…maybe just hold me tonight?”

            “Absolutely,” Barry whispered, he lifted Hogan up and put him on his other side, he scooted up to be Len’s big spoon. Barry wrapped both his arms around Len’s slightly larger frame and held him close. They lay there in silence for a few minutes.

            “Thank you for stopping,” Len told him.

            “No means no,” Barry’s reply was simple and true.

            Len smiled, “I’m not sure I can say it…but I promise I think the feelings mutual,” he murmured. He could feel Barry beam at being told that and Len was so glad that he really meant it. He’d never felt this way about anyone and the way Barry had handled the situation had been perfect, he felt safe in this man’s arms and that was something he’d never truly felt before. Barry kissed the back of his head.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even David has his limit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No new notes, I've got another story I'm going to start posting soon that my goal is for it to be my first real story ever to be over 100k that's my goal!

**Chapter Eleven**

            Over the next couple days, Len waited for the other shoe to drop, for Barry to show his distaste over Len’s weakness, it never happened. Barry was patient, kind and always sunny, in short, he was himself. He didn’t bring it up unless Len did and he acted like it was no big deal.

            Len had never felt more grateful for anything in his life than he did in those moments. He’d spent years overcoming what had happened in Juvie, and it hadn’t occurred to him how it might affect him mentally when it came to the act of bottoming again. He did feel like he was over most of the ordeal, but the physical aspect was a piece of his past he’d need to work on. He would plane appropriately next time.

            By day three, once Len was certain he wasn’t going to lose his new boyfriend status, he visited David’s house to ask about the Police Gala. David folded his fingers together and leaned his chin on his knuckles as he studied his son quizzically. “Let me see if I’m getting this straight. You, a fairly well known criminal these days with at least two outstanding warrants, want to attend a publicly held event to raise money for the very same agency that wants nothing more than to put your ass in prison alongside Lewis, with your Not cop, nor criminal boyfriend, who is the foster son of a cop, who by the way has been gunning for you since you were sixteen. The only defense you’ll have is a mask to cover that pretty face of yours. Did I get all that.”

            Len looked over at Mick and grinned, “I got called pretty,” he said sarcastically.

            Mick nodded, “You’re so pretty.”

            “I think you’re missing the point here, Len. You will literally be surrounded by cops. If any of them realizes who you are, they could arrest you. You could destroy his life and future career if he’s associated with you.”

            Len sighed, “In my defense, the first warrant is from prior to sixteen, I was speeding without a license no one actually cares about that one. That second one wouldn’t exist if one of the Maloney brothers hadn’t decided to get all high and mighty.” Lisa was snickering, Mick smirking and Rob trying to hide his grin behind his hand.

            “You three aren’t helping,” David glared at the trio.

            “David,” Rob began, trying to maintain a straight face, “You know as well as I do, the officers won’t be paying a lick of attention to two nobodies, and most of them are going to be so drunk the very idea of arresting someone will be considerably foreign. Len has evaded the police for the last eight years--”

            “Because I don’t turn him in!” David snapped, “But you don’t go gallivanting that in front of people suddenly just because you’ve got a boy toy that you want to show off!”

            “Hey!” Len snapped, his face filled with seriousness and anger, “He isn’t a boy toy. He’s nineteen and he’s one of your future employees first off. Second off, show some respect for the boy, for us. I care about him and am trying to find a way we can go out on a date without everyone knowing who we are. You’re the one, who said if he wasn’t ready to be out, don’t force it. The kid deserves a proper date, to be wined and dined; he deserves to have fun with his boyfriend and all I’m asking is for that chance. Finally, I never asked you to cover for me, so if you’re so damn tired of doing it, then stop,” with that, Len stood up, held out his arms as if ready to be handcuffed.

            The silence was deafening as all eyes were on the two glowering men, neither willing to back down. David, who remained seated, just glared at his son, “You may think this is all a joke, but my job is on the line every damn day, I have to hide my tracks for you, like that I’m not even remotely aware of your location or what you’re doing to keep from arresting you. So while you’re debating a sweet little date, I’m the one who could lose my job.”

            Len nodded, withdrawing his hands back to his side, “Fine, I’ll do you a real favor, see ya around Pops, now you won’t be lying,” and with that Len walked out of the house, slamming the door behind his retreating form.

            David let out a frustrated growl, buried his face in his hands for a minute, before slamming his fist on the table, causing both Mick and Lisa to jump at the noise and rattle of the plates. Lisa’s eyes were brimming with tears as she stood and raced out after her brother. Mick studied David for a long moment, before shaking his head and following his two friends at a slower pace.

            David pushed back from the table quickly, knocking his chair over and stalking out of the dining room, a second later Rob jumped as he heard David hit the wall. Damage control, he felt for Len, he really did but this kid as choosing his own path, which meant he needed to be prepared for whatever the consequences were. Equally, however, David had been the one to okay him being a criminal as long as he didn’t kill anyone. He could still be a criminal without killing. Rob stood and followed David’s path from the dining room to the kitchen and out into the backyard.

            David was sitting on the porch swing, staring out at the yard as if it held all the secrets of life. Rob sighed and took a seat on the other side of the swing. “I don’t want to talk,” David said firmly. Rob knew that tone, and he also knew that within a few minutes, David would be shouting again, so Rob just nodded.

            “I know.”

            “I raised that brat from sixteen! Do you know what a little…” David seethed, “He pushed back on every decision, questioned everything! Constantly! Do you know what that’s like, to have this kid who thinks he knows better than the actual adults!?”

            Rob remained silent, but in his head, he figured Len thought he did know what was best, at least for he and Lisa, they’d been the ones who’d spent years living with abuse, not David. David started up again, “Then, after two years of stealing, he meets Barry fuckin-Allen and decides ‘I’m gonna go straight. But not completely, because no that’d mean I had to change who I was! Instead, I’ll just be a criminal less often and do bigger heists because I think I’m fuckin’ Robin Hood!” David shouted.

            Rob watched his lover for several minutes, once he was sure the verbal vomit was complete, he spoke up, “David, correct me if I’m wrong, but you knew the Snart family very early on. Leonard’s way of life isn’t a surprise to you, and you still chose to take him in, to try and help him. You can’t force someone to change.”

            David’s head shot around toward Rob, eyes filled with indignation, “So what! I’m supposed to accept he’s a thief, someone who hurts people, robs people!?” David almost hated himself for being so angry about this. He’d flat out told Len he could do this, he’d given him permission to be outside the wall. Now here he was terrified of letting his own son be in a situation that could put him in danger.

            “Considering that’s almost verbatim what you told him not too long ago, yeah I’d say that’s exactly what you need to do. Look he’s good at what he does, hell from what I’ve seen, I’d put him in the category of one of the best thieves of all damn time. He hasn’t been caught in the act since prior to you taking him in. But now he wants to enjoy a bit of freedom, because he wants to show off his boyfriend, suddenly you care that he’s got a rap sheet? Are you really upset because he’s asking you, or are you upset because a nineteen-year-old may have encouraged him to be a better man than you could?”

            David’s shoulders sagged in defeat, he wanted to yell, to scream and tell Rob where he could shove his opinion, but maybe he was right. Maybe he was upset because Barry had swooped in and done something David had never been able to do.  “I don’t know, maybe your right. He’s never cared about this sort of thing before. How do I know Barry’s good for him?”

            Rob chuckled, “They’d literally been together for all of three months. And, frankly, I don’t think my opinion or yours matters. Barry is young and like Len, he’s a little damaged. Give them some time together. They’re excited and in love right now, in a few months or years they’ll probably do a lot of good for one another.”

            “He can’t go to the Gala, I won’t send him into a den of wolves, I won’t.”

            “That’s fine, but you need to be prepared for whatever consequences you get from that decision.”

TBC


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments, it's so inspiring to see what you're all wanting or thinking, I hope I'm meeting your needs.

**Chapter Twelve**

            Len kicked a trashcan, he knew it was a childish thing to do, but he couldn’t resist taking his anger and frustration out on something other than a person he cared about. “Lenny, you’re not leaving, right?” his little sister asked.

            Who the hell was he kidding, he’d be here forever if it meant being near Lisa. He gave her a weary smile, pulling her into a side hug, “Never, just an argument kiddo. Go back inside, I’m going to head home tonight.”

            She didn’t look as though she believed him, tension still lined her shoulders, but she nodded all the same and turned to head back into the house. Mick waited until the front door closed, “David’s done a lot for you, Len, for all three of us.”

            “I know that,” Len replied, misery dripping off his tone because he did know. He wasn’t sure he’d be alive if not for David. He wasn’t even sure why he was so upset, David’s fear and frustrations were reasonable, what father would send his child into the preverbal lion’s den by choice.

            Mick nodded, consenting that of course, Len knew that, “Don’t you think what you said, what you did was unfair? He’s trying to keep you safe and out of prison.”

            “What about him, huh? After eight years suddenly he decides he doesn’t accept this is who I am? This is me, Mick!” Len shouted, his arms wide as if gesturing to all himself. Len wasn’t sure who he was anymore, sometimes he loved his life, other times he wishes he could’ve had a normal start, a normal childhood.

            “Doesn’t have to be,” Mick replied, keeping his voice calm despite its normal deep gravelly tone.

            “What the hell’s that s’posed to mean?”  Len hissed.

            Mick rolled his eyes towards the sky, shaking his head and rolling the muscles of his neck around, hoping to dislodge the rock that regularly sat there when he was arguing with the man who was more like a brother than a friend, “Come on Len, how long you gonna try and convince yourself that you’re some badass who’s as cold as ice and hates everyone? Maybe that’s who you were once upon a time, but no one actually believes it anymore. Not those of us who know you.” Neither of them was, they’d both grown and matured since they’d been sixteen. Mick enjoyed helping people now, being a functional part of society, even if he also was a pyromaniac.

            “Maybe I don’t want anyone to know me,” replied Len, maybe that’s what he was really afraid of. Someone else getting close, risking another person loving him and leaving him. He was just beginning to feel like he could love his sister and Mick openly. That it was okay to enjoy his adopted father’s company. But he was constantly left wondering how long before all of that came crashing down around him. How long until one or all of them realized he wasn’t worth their time or effort.

            “If that were true, then how come you started dating this kid?”

            Len glowered at his best friend, “You want me to break up with him? Go, complete rogue, just like we used to?”

            “I’m just saying pick a side and stick to it. If you wanna be a criminal, be a damn criminal if you wanna go straight then do it! Quit actin’ like somethin’ ya ain’t and being upset when people call you on it.”

            Len grumbled as he stalked to his bike and pulled it away from the house. Needing to take a few minutes away, he decided to do an investigating. “I’ll call later,” he grumbled before climbing on his bike and starting it up. He drove home first, changing into dark clothes to do some recon on the Santini family. He drove the warehouse district where the Santini brother’s frequently met. There were three brothers in total that he knew of, the youngest tended to be the wayward of the three. He had the biggest mouth and the strongest desire to show everyone what he was made of.

            It was the youngest brother that Len was fairly confident had been planning whatever been event was coming up. The diamond had arrived in the city a few weeks ago, and while nothing had happened yet, Len knew it was probably only a matter of time. He also knew that the youngest brother had recently helped break out another notoriously known criminal from Iron Heights, a man by the name of Carmichael, he was good at breaking into and out of places quickly and efficiently. Carmichael was the man Lewis was constantly trying to beat, he was the man Len hoped to beat one day, though as he stood behind the large pallets he was wondering why.

            Carmichael had a body count trailing behind him larger than the Keystone population, and those were only the solved murders, Len didn’t even want to think about the unsolved ones. He was truly cold and evil and it left Len wondering why was he in this business. All his life, Len had assumed that he played the part of criminal because he had to. It was all he knew. But now as he watched Carmichael yelling at the other three men, he wondered if he couldn’t be more.

            Were David and Mick right, was he being wishy-washy? Was he so determined to piss everyone off that they’d long seen through him and realized he didn’t enjoy the rush anymore? It hit Len in that moment, he didn’t enjoy the rush anymore. He was bored with all of this, he wanted more. He just wasn’t sure what that was. 

Crouched behind the pallets watching the Santini brothers argue over who was going to draw the armored car while Carmichael was shouting still,  He’d been right about his assumption last week; the two men were planning to rob the diamond on its way from Central Museum back to Starling in just under forty-eight hours. The heist was due to take place in two days, and Len had to figure out how to stop them. He knew they’d be at their most vulnerable on the road, however so would the car they were attacking.

            He made some notes in a small notebook in his hand, making sure to note the make and model of the truck. Really it was appalling to see them using a truck to try and steal the goods, motorcycles were far better, less potential damage to be found. Shaking his head he slowly made his way back towards his bike.

            He snuck back out with ease and got on his own bike, not starting it until he was a ways off before he headed back to the bar. He was on his way when he noticed a set of headlights in his rearview mirror. “Shit,” he murmured before he kicked his bike up a notch to speed a little faster, if a cop caught him he’d go to jail for how fast he was going, but it beat the hell out of dying.

            He glanced back over his shoulder to catch sight of the car behind him, he didn’t hear the squealing tires until it was too late, he whirled around to see another car pulling straight across the road right before his bike collided with it and he went flying over the top, nailing his knee on the roof, he reached up to cover his head and keep his helmet on, he hit on his ankle, back and shoulder, crying out in agony as pain shot up his arms and legs. His vision swam as he struggled to keep the pain at bay so he knew what was happening, who was about to attack him.

            His helmet and head cracked on the pavement, the air rushed from lungs, he was caught between panic and agony, it felt like every nerve was on fire. He heard, rather than saw, footsteps and soon came face to face with a gun, “Want me to kill him, boss?” the man sneered prepared to put a bullet between Len’s eyes. This was it, Len thought, he was going to die, here on the cold, damp pavement in the middle of nowhere. His family would never know. His family…what the hell was wrong with him? Why couldn’t he just be happy?  He was sure he closed his eyes, trying to pull air into his oxygen-starved lungs, unsure how much time past before he heard someone else speak

            “Nah, I say we give his old man memorable lesson too, let them know this heist is off limits” the Santini brother grinned, “Cause he may be a thief like his real old man, but his new daddy works for the Cops,” he sneered, crouching down he got right in Len’s face, “If you learn anything from this, you’ll learn not to go snooping where you don’t belong, faggot. Work him over boys.”

            Len cried out in as a heavy boot landed on his side, he wasn’t sure when he blacked out, or how long the beating lasted. He felt hands grab him, pick him up and he was shoved into the back of a trunk, hands tied behind his back. He felt the panic setting in he tried to get out, banging on the trunk with his one good leg, he sobbed, and it was too dark, too small. His breathing, while difficult already was coming in pained gasps.

            Memories of being shoved in a closet crashed over him like waves, leaving him struggling for air like a drowning man. Everything hurt, he was terrified, he closed his eyes, desperate to get control over his feelings again. He couldn’t let them beat him. What were they going to do to his family? David and Lisa didn’t deserve this. What had he been thinking? He’d been so angry, so hurt that David might have been rejecting him, now here he was putting the man through more hell. Worst of all, Len just wanted to see David.

TBC


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

            The car finally came to jerking stop, throwing him into the inside of the bumper, he grunted in pain, and winced as the trunk was open, two men grabbed him, one at his legs the other at his head. He was gripped tight and tossed onto his back and side on the doorstep of his old home, he sobbed, the pain was overwhelming, he was terrified, he didn’t know what to do; he didn’t want David to find him like this.

            He vaguely heard the car sped off as he swam in and out of consciousness, he could hear voices in the house, someone warning Lisa to go upstairs. He felt a whine of pain as he tried to adjust his position and the pain on his shoulders and knee, the door opened and he heard a cry, “DAVID!” it was Rob who’d answered. “Call 911!”

            Rob dropped to Len’s side, “You’re safe Len, what happened?” he grabbed his pocket knife and went to cut the ties around Len’s wrists, only to have Len try and pull away. “Hey, hey, it’s okay, it’s just me, it’s Robbie, you know me, right?” he soothed as he reached out to touch Len’s cheek.

            Len couldn’t help the sob that escaped as he leaned into the hand, he knew who it was but he was still scared, still hurting, still unable to control his emotions for some reason.

            “Fuck, Lenny,” David gasped as he dropped down to his son’s side, “Robbie, go get Lisa ready, the ambulance is on their way.” David was trying to remain calm, reminding himself he needed to assess his son’s condition. “Lenny, son, it’s David.”

            “I’m sorry,” Len sobbed as David lifted him gently into his arms, cutting away the ties, he held Len in his arms, cradled across his legs like a child as Lenny sobbed into his shoulder and chest. “I thought I was gonna die,” he cried, his breathing come in unhealthy rasps.

            “I need you to breathe, kiddo, come on, feel my chest, in,” he encouraged, “Out, you’ve gotta calm down kiddo.”

            “Please don’t leave,” Len whimpered.

            David looked at the boy, because he really was still _his_ boy, bruised, beaten and battered, his eyes were swollen, lips and one of his ears bleeding, his legs and arms were shaking and from the way, he couldn’t unbend his knee, David was fairly sure it was busted. One of his shoulders looked like it might have been dislocated. “I’m not going anywhere buddy, stay with me, come on, tell me what happened.”

            “Was…stupid…trying to get info on Santini’s heist.”

            David cursed under his breath, he wanted to be angry at his son, shake him, but for now, he had to keep the boy safe and remind him he wasn’t in trouble. All his old instincts of being a father to an abused child kicked in. “We’ll talk about that stunt later, what happened after?”

            “Sped away on my bike…someone followed me, I was so focused on them didn’t see a car pull in front of me.”

            “Shit, you were thrown off your bike, how fast?”

            “Fifty miles a …hour, dad,” Len groaned, he was starting to feel woozy.

            For all intents and purposes, Len shouldn’t have survived, there was no way. That fast he should’ve hit the ground and had catastrophic injuries. They’d gotten lucky, they hoped, god only knows what the docs would find. He heard sirens coming down the road and he clutched his son closer. “The ambulance is coming, buddy. I’m going to lay you down so they can get to you, I’m not leaving okay.”

            “Thought they were gonna kill me,” Len moaned as his eyes began to sink, getting more tired.

            David gently shook the boy’s head, “Stay with me, Len, come on kiddo.”

            The paramedics had parked the ambulance, and were rushing towards him with a backboard, “I’m Jeff and this is my partner Kyle.”

            “I’m David, his father, this is Len, I’m a cop. He told me he was riding his motorcycle when someone pulled out in front of them, he went flying over the hood,” David was trying desperately to keep it together.

            “Did he get here on his own?” One of the medics asked.

            David looked at Len who was struggling to keep it together and keep his eyes open, “No, I believe he was brought here as a message to me,” David’s words and face were grim and the medics looked at him nervously, before beginning their assessment.

            “Fractured kneecap on his left side, the hip bone may also have a fracture in it, x-rays to determine that. Dislocated left shoulder, Len, did you fall on your left side?” Len gave him a slow nod, but nothing else, “Len, can you tell me what day it is?”

            “Wednesday?” he asked weakly.

            The two medics shared a nervous glance, “Len, what’s your full name?” He was looking around everywhere, like he couldn’t quite grasp something to look at, “What year is it?” the medic asked.

            “Decreased motor function and cognitive function, head trauma, which matches a bike accident, we need to get him moving. Len, we’re going to put a neck brace on you, have you ever had one on before?”

            “Where’s Lisa? Where’s my sister!?” the young man cried, beginning to grow agitated.

            “Shh, Lisa’s fine son, you’re father isn’t here, you’re safe,” David assured him, gently running his hand over Len’s uninjured cheek.

            “I want my sister,” Len whimpered.

            The medics looked at David, all of them sharing a nervous look, before the medics got to work quickly, one hooked him up with an IV, the other got him in the neck brace and on the backboard, Len cried out when he was moved slightly to get the backboard under him.

            “David?” Len whimpered.

            David gripped his hand while they wheeled him to the ambulance, “I’m here kid, I’m not leaving, and Rob’s waiting in the house with Lisa and will bring her as soon as you’re loaded into the ambulance.”

            Len lost the battle with consciousness in the ambulance and David just clung tightly to his hand as the one medic drove while the other worked to keep him stable, “what the hell were you thinking, kid,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to the boy’s hand. David didn’t know what he’d do if he lost Len. His life would never be the same.

            “He seems like a strong kid, David,” Kyle reassured.

            David gave the man a tight smile, before looking back down at Len and tracing his cheek lightly, “You have no idea,” he whispered. “He’s a fighter, that’s for sure.”

TBC


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to anyone celebrating, as well as Happy Hanukkah and Kwanzaa if anyone is celebrating those!! I hope everyone is having, or has a wonderful holiday here's to a less trippy 2018! Two more chapters to go!!!

**Chapter Fourteen**

David called Mick and texted Barry from Len’s phone to let him know what had happened. He didn’t know the younger man well, but he knew that Len cared deeply for the teen and would want him to know what had happened. Lisa and Rob had been right behind the ambulance, and had arrived only a few short minutes later.

            Mick had apparently been on duty when he’d gotten the call because he showed up in his uniform, looking more than a little lost. Lisa ran to Mick, who scooped her up with ease like she wasn’t some professional ice skating teenager, and he held on tight. “He’ll be okay, sweetie, you know he will,” Mick promised in her ear as he set her back down.

            “What happened?” Mick asked as he walked over to David, shaking his hand and Rob’s.

            “He said he went to spy on the Santini’s.”

            Mick growled slightly, “I told him not to, damn it, I knew he’d get caught, I just had a bad feeling about it.”

            “You were right, he was caught on his way out, one of the goons pulled their car in front of him, sent him flying over the roof at fifty miles an hour, then they decided to teach him a lesson. He was delivered to my doorstep.”

            “They know where you live?” Mick asked.

            “I doubt it’s much of a stretch, it’s all on public record. I don’t think they will come after us, we’ll leave them alone, at least for awhile.”

            “Are you sure about that?” Mick questioned, “Pretty sure I could make a fire look like a nice accident.”

            David smirked, “Tempting, but no. I think this was a warning to back off, maybe more for him than me, but for both of us. We’ll let them think they won this round. Len’s safety comes first,” he assured the larger man. He’d been nervous around Mick at first, but over the first few years he’d come to see Mick as a second son. The man was smart and feisty; he kept Len challenged and Len kept Mick in line. The two made an incredible pair, partners really in every way but sexually and romantically.

            The doors to the emergency room opened again and Barry came hurrying in, he looked frazzled, behind him a beautiful young black woman who looked concerned and perhaps a little confused. “Is he okay?” Barry asked David, recognizing the new Captain.

            David sighed as he stood, “He’s stable, that’s all we know right now.” The only thing that kept repeating on David’s mind was they’d been yelling at one another.

            Barry hazel green eyes were filled with tears that didn’t fall as he nodded, “Uh, this is Iris, she’s my foster sister. She…she has a car.”

            “Hi Iris, we haven’t officially met, I’m Captain Singh.”

            She gave him a warm smile and shook his hand, “Nice to meet you, sir. My father speaks highly of you. Barry, did you want me to stay?”

            “You don’t have to,” he assured her.

            She nodded, before pecking him on the cheek, “Okay, but I want an explanation later,” she told him.

            “Promise, just don’t say anything to Joe yet.”

            “You know I won’t.” She waved and headed out the doors, leaving Barry standing in the middle of the small family.

            David smiled, “Barry, I’m not sure if you’ve met Len’s younger sister yet, this is Lisa, and this is my boyfriend Rob and this giant is Mick, Len’s best friend.”

            “Nice to meet all of you,” Barry replied, nervous and worried about Len. As they took a seat, Barry tried to think about how he felt about Len. It had only been a couple months so far, but they were the best months of his life so far. Knowing Len had been hurt made something inside of Barry clench in fear, he wasn’t sure he could define their relationship, but he enjoyed it and he didn’t want to see it end any time soon.

            It seemed like an eternity later when a doctor came out, looking tired, “Family of Len Singh?”

            David and Barry both stood, Lisa clung to her foster father’s hand, despite being sixteen she’d never been so afraid in her life of losing her brother, not since he’d nearly died ten years ago. “I’m his father, how is he?”

            The doctor gave them a tight smile, “May I speak openly to everyone present?” Once getting a nod from the father the doctor took a seat, waiting til they all followed suit. “I’m Doctor Morris, Your son is incredibly lucky. Despite being thrown from his motorcycle, he suffered minimal damage, and I can only assume most of that is because someone taught him how to fall and how to protect himself. He did break his kneecap, and his hip bone is also fractured. We’ve got him in two separate splints for those; it wraps around his waist and down his hip to give him support there and then another one further down around his knee. We’re going to try and let the knee cap heal on its own, rather than replace it because of his young age. He dislocated his left shoulder as well, we did a reduction on that and it’s in a small splint for now. We’re going to have him on a morphine, and leave you with a prescription for oxy if he needs something once at home. He has what we classify as a severe concussion—”

            “But he was wearing a helmet,” Lisa spoke up, confused.

            The doctor nodded, “He was, but concussions don’t occur alone from hitting your head, the actual concussion is when your brain is shaken, think of your brain like an egg yolk, and your skull is the egg shell, and the slimy center is what surrounds your brain, if you were to shake the egg before cracking it open, the yolk wouldn’t still be perfectly round, correct?” the teen nodded, “That’s how the brain is, it’s inside the space that isn’t all  that large, and when it bounces off walls it causes swelling and injury. So while his head was protected, his brain still got jostled.”

            “Will he be okay?”

            The doctor nodded, “He should be fine in a few weeks, he’s going to have some headaches and possibly mild memory loss for a little while, he may have some confusion initially, but that’ll heal as the swelling goes down. The swelling is thankfully not too bad, we’re already seeing a decrease.”

            “Is that why he was so confused after the accident,” David questioned.

            “Correct, the swelling was starting to grow worse, causing pressure on certain areas that normally help his memory and motor functions. We’ve checked him twice since his arrival and he’s already showing rapid improvement. He has very extensive bruising on his back, sides, and his face, some of which were likely from being hit, others from hitting the pavement. We didn’t see any indication of major internal injuries, thankfully, one of his kidneys is a little swollen and he has a cracked rib, we’ve wrapped his chest. All in all he’s incredibly lucky.”

            “How soon til he can go home?” Lisa asked.

            The doctor chuckled, “You’re his little sister, aren’t you. You’re a lot like him. That was his first question when he came to. I’d like to keep him here all day tomorrow to keep an eye on the concussion, assuming there’s no ill effects tomorrow, he can go home the following morning. He’ll need therapy for that knee in several weeks, but for now he’ll have a wheelchair and crutches once he grows a bit more mobile. I’ll have an Orthopedist come speak to you about that tomorrow when he’s coherent and can hear the instructions.”

            “When can we see him?” Barry asked.

            David smirked at that and looked at the doctor expectantly, “I second that.”

            “He’s in and out of consciousness, but you may all have a quick visit, visiting hours are over for the evening, I can allow one person to stay if he wants, but I’ll let him decide that, follow me and I’ll take you to see him.”

            The small family followed the doctor back through the halls to a small hospital room, the room was large and had space for two patients, but Len was the only one in there, his leg was suspended in traction, likely to take the pressure off his hip and knee. “It’s worse than it looks, I assure you. Ten minutes for all but one of you please, or I’ll send in one of my nurses.”

            David chuckled as the doctor gave Mick the eye before walking out. David moved over to Len, he was afraid to touch the kid. He looked like everywhere hurt, there seemed to be more black, blues and purples than his normal skin tone. One eye was swollen shut, he was shirtless, with the blanket pulled up to the middle of his chest. His eyes were closed, but David could tell from the shallow breathing he wasn’t asleep.

            “Quit staring,” came the disgruntled mumble. That got a chuckle from everyone. One blue eye cracked open, David could see the pain, exhaustion and a hint of fear in the eye.

            “Hey kiddo, looks like you did quite the number on yourself,” David offered.

            “Lucky me,” Len grumbled as he closed his eye and breathed out through his nose, “Can I go home yet?”

            “Uh no,” David replied. “One of us can stay with you tonight if you’d like,” David wasn’t going to offer, Len would inevitably surprise him and either choose Mick or Lisa because both of them were familiar with his frequent nightmares, which were likely to be dredged up by this experience.

            “Mickey, you workin’?” Len asked, his one eye still closed.

            “Not tonight, partner, if you need me to stay and keep these nurses in line, then ya got me,” Mick offered moving to his other side. Len took one of his hands, surprising everyone a little. He gripped it tight and that’s when Mick and David realized this had done more damage than they’d realized. “I got ya partner,” Mick whispered.

            “Right, we have to go, but I’ll be back in the morning, all right?” David asked, giving his son’s good shoulder a pat.

            Len looked at him, “Did you tell Barry?”

            “I’m here, Len,” Barry whispered as David moved to let Barry in.

            Len studied Barry, looking for a hint of abandonment, “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

            Barry just shook his head, “Don’t be, just get better. I’ll help however and whenever I can,” Barry promised. “Can I kiss you?”

            “Please?” Len asked.

            Barry smiled and pressed his lips gently to Len’s, “See you tomorrow, Len.”

            “Bye Scarlet.”

            Lisa gave her brother a kiss on the cheek, getting a one-armed hug from him before the family and Barry headed out the hospital door. Mick pulled a chair over to his partner’s bedside, never breaking the physical contact, “Let’s see what bullshit they have on TV,” he griped, earning a weak chortle from Len.

            They were quiet for several minutes, Mick had known Len since he was fourteen, they knew one another better than anyone, he knew what the younger man needed, and right now he needed to know he was safe and protected from the terrifying world. If it meant that Mick held his hand all damn night, then Mick would make sure he got it.

            As Barry followed the family out, he looked at David, “Why’d he choose Mick over you, if I can ask, I was a bit surprised.”

            David gave Barry a small smirk, “Never assume you have Len figured out, he’ll prove you wrong. Most of the time, Len would choose me, but something tonight left him feeling…uneasy and terrified. Those are feelings he hasn’t felt since his childhood before he came to live with me. He asks for me when he wants love and comfort. He chooses Mick when he wants to feel safe.”

            That surprised Barry, he didn’t know much about Len, but he was surprised by how much sense that made. He realized if his own father was out of prison and his mother still alive he’d have similar feelings, his mom always made him feel loved, but his dad protected him and made him feel stronger. It gave him a little more of a glimpse into the world of Leonard.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

            It was nearing three in the morning, when Mick jerked awake to hear a sharp whine, he looked over to the man in the bed and saw Len caught in the midst of a nightmare. He reached out and gently massaged the man’s neck, “Hey, you’re all right. He ain’t here, no one here’s gonna hurt you anymore Len. Mick’ll keep you safe,” he assured in his deep voice. Len and Lisa were the only two people he’d ever met who brought out his gentle side.

            Blue eyes shot open after a moment, one still slightly swollen, “Mick?” It was a broken plea for someone to be present. Mick would ignore the trail of tears sliding down the young man’s cheeks.

            “I’m here brother, I ain’t goin anywhere,” Mick soothed, still gripping one hand and the other working over the knots in the back of Len’s neck.

            “They locked me in the trunk,” he whispered.

            “You’re not there anymore, Len, you aren’t in the closets anymore, yer old man will never hurt you again,” Mick promised, it wasn’t a promise he could absolutely keep of course, but he’d do his damndest to.

            “Fuck, I was so scared,” Len cried as he pressed his hand to his good eye. He was still shaking, he couldn’t stop it. It felt like he was on some sort of crazy ride that spun him in every direction and he wasn’t sure which way was up anymore.

            “Hey,” Mick grabbed the hand gently, making sure not to grip them too tight, “Tears happen, you know that. It’s okay to be human, Lenny.”

            “Weakness,” Lenny choked, fuck why was he still shaking? He felt two strong, large hands gently cup his face. As he looked up into Mick’s eyes he felt his breath catch, sometimes he was shocked at how gentle and loving Mick could be.

            “No,” Mick replied, keeping his tone firm and calm, “You’re the strongest man I’ve ever met. Don’t you dare tell me you’re weak for letting a few tears come down your face because your biggest fears were exploited. You are human, Len. You’re the best brother I have ever known and it’s an honor to call you my baby brother.”

            Len didn’t reply, he just gave a slight nod; he let out a shaky breath, grimacing at the twinge in his ribs, “My father was right, I’m never going to be more than a criminal. I’m breaking up with Barry, he deserves better.” 

            Mick had to bite back a chuckle realizing they clearly had Len on some good pain meds while he was here, “Last I checked all of us are a little broken. Maybe he’s just as broken as you and he’s just found a different way to cope. Or maybe, he’s going to be the one who helps put your pieces back together. You really want to let this go so quick?”

            “I have to.”

            Mick shook his head in disbelief, “Maybe, I don’t know. I do think you’ve earned the right to try and let yourself be happy and enjoy this.” He shrugged after a moment, “Look, I’m not the smartest man in the world, obviously. But I do know if I had someone like that kid, I’d sure as hell as hang tight to him long as I could.”

            “Thanks Mick, but this is for the best.” Len replied.

            “Get some rest; I’m not going anywhere tonight,” Mick stated, deciding this wasn’t the right time to be talking about this.

Three days later, at Len’s insistence he was moving back into his apartment, much to his father’s chagrin, “How are you going to take Hogan out, get to and from work, you live on the third floor,” David continued ranting as they helped Len into the apartment.

“Mick’s moving in for awhile,” Len reasoned as Mick helped him lie down on the couch. Barry moved to put the groceries he’d brought in the kitchen while David continued to argue.

“This is crazy, you have a broken hip, kneecap and shoulder, you can’t…”

“David,” Len finally cut him off, his voice cold and calm, “I need regularity. I can’t move back in with you and a sixteen year old drama queen who spends four hours in the shower some days. Besides, we…” Len shook his head, still angry at his adopted father, “I think you made your position clear.  

 “Don’t worry, Dave, I’ll take care of him,” Mick promised

David stood, hands on his hips glaring at his son before throwing his hands up, “Fine, whatever. Do what you want, you always do. Fuck, you’d better keep me updated, Leonard or so help me god I will knock that door down.”

“You have my word,” Len replied, his voice still calm.

Shaking his head, David stalked out of the apartment, leaving the three younger men behind, “Len, I’m gonna help scrawny with the groceries, you good for a bit?”

“Yeah, thanks Mick.”


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really debated how to end this story, I've rewritten this scene half a dozen times they've stayed together, and then they haven't. So this is the ending I chose, I do have a direction I'm going after this, but it may be a little while before I start posting the next story of this series. I hope you've enjoyed up to this point.

**Chapter Sixteen**

            Despite being nineteen, Barry was a smart kid, so he knew that any person who was used to a certain level of independence would ultimately start going stir crazy after a certain amount of time and help required. He was correct, and it turns out that time frame was roughly twenty-four hours. By hour twenty-five of being home, needing help standing, going to the bathroom, getting dressed, showering, cooking Len was brimming with pent up frustrations.

            Mick of course was taking the abuse all in stride, “You did this to yourself partner, you know better than going in without back up,” he scolded Len as they made their way into the bathroom.

            “Goddamn it, Mick! I’m a grown ass man, release me!” growled Len as he tried to get to the door way, it was going to be a very long six weeks.

            Mick smirked, “I’d love to, but you’ll fall on your face and as delightful as you might find that, I don’t face having the Captain jumping down my damn throat.”

            “Okay, Mick, go find something to light on fire, outside,” Barry ordered, as he moved over to the two men and got onto the other side of Len, he gently gripped him around the waist, higher than the injury and nodded to Mick, assuring him it was okay.

            “I don’t need you either,” grumbled Len.

            “Right, except he isn’t wrong and at the rate you’re going he was going to light you on fire. So how about we get you washed up some and then we’ll find a way to relieve your stress,” Barry assured, having something very specific in mind.

            “Unless you can magically heal broken bones you got nothing,” came the irritated reply.

            Barry kept his response to himself, a wise decision he decided as he worked to remove the braces, and then Len’s pants and shirt. The, together they stiffly moved to the tub and sat him on the bench they’d bought. His entire body was a mixture of blacks, yellows and fading purples. He winced as he sat but sighed once he was done. Barry rid himself of his own clothes, then closed the door most of the way, turned the fan on and pulled the curtain closed. He made sure the water was hot and sprayed Len’s hair first, causing the man to shiver at the warmth cascading down his head and shoulders. Despite how frustrated the man was, Barry could see the stress and soreness slowly fading from his body as the water ran all over him. Barry took a few minutes to let his hands glide all over the man’s body, before he moved his hand down and gently began pumping the flaccid cock.

            Len moaned immediately, “Christ kid, if I’d known you’d wanted me this way,” he was cut off as Barry took his member in his mouth. Barry hummed around Len’s cock, lapping at the tip going all the way down and back up, he smelled amazing, felt amazing. Barry felt his own member responding to the sheer idea of the man.

            Barry didn’t stop, he kept going until he brought Len to a climax, taking it all down and then kept going for a few minutes more before he popped off the cock and smiled at the man, “Better?”

            Len was now leaning back against the shower wall some, grinning, “Sorry, kid,” Len replied. He really was, he was tired, in the course of four days he’d barely slept, everything and everyone was getting on his damn nerves. He felt like he was fraying around the edges and wasn’t sure what the answer was, because Mick was right, he’d done this to himself.

            “Len, we’re here. I know you aren’t a talker and that’s fine, but we’re here to help,” Barry assured as he soaped up a loofa and started washing the gorgeous man before him.

            Len hummed, “you didn’t exactly sign up for caretaker when we had our one night stand,” he replied quietly.

            Barry stopped, droplets of water falling down his body as well, “You think you’re a burden?”

            “I appreciate all that you’ve done for me, but I think it’s time to go our separate ways.”

            Barry bulked in shock, “What!?”

            Len nodded as Barry helped him stand and dry off, “I’m breaking up with you.”

            Barry couldn’t believe this was happening, right after sex, right after everything they’d discussed, “Seriously, now? Why?”

            Len stood his ground, “It doesn’t matter, we’re done.”

            Barry clenched his jaw, “Why are you doing this?” his eyes were wet with tears despite the strength in his tone.

            “I’m not good for you kid. It’s been brought to my attention I need to pick a side. I’m a criminal; I’ll never be a good guy.”

            “So what, you’re just going to destroy lives now! That’s not who you are Len.”

            Len growled, “You don’t know the first thing about me. Look, guys like you don’t belong with guys like me. So unless you’re planning on coming to the dark side, get out of my house.”

            Barry shook his head in disbelief, “I kept telling everyone they were wrong, you weren’t a bad guy. Just made bad choices, you’re choosing this Len, no one else, but one day you’ll see you are a good man.”

            “Don’t hold your breath kid,” Len replied watching him walk out of the house. Once gone, Len groaned and made his way slow and weakly to the bed and just lay there. “Fuck!” he growled.  

The End


End file.
